Sports Girl
by Moi-Master
Summary: The Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, were the last teams in the annual High School Football nationals. Number 41,defense and offense in Sabertooth, took off her helmet at the end of the games, when the Fairies won, what they didn't know that she was a girl. Later, she was transferred to FTA, what will happen? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello World! Okay, I've been watching some sports for a while now, and I thought this was a good idea, and so Imma write it! Hopefully you guys will like this story!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

"Okay welcome to finals for the annual High School Football Nationals, we are coming down to Fairy Tail Academy and Saber Tooth Academy, both are doing great this season, and the Sabers got a new player, pretty interesting, he didn't play in any games though, so I'm wondering if its gonna turn out right for the Sabers." said the announcer.

"Yeah, Heartfilia, number 41, even his last name is very familiar. But we will see, hope it will be interesting, if Sabers have a trump card for this, Fairy Tail, has to find a way to beat them, but FTA always win the nationals, and they got a new captain themselves, Dragneel, number 27." said the other annoncer.

The teams got in too place, each of every members glared back at the other teams. "Hut!", the Sabers got the ball, its all about defense now, number 41, dodge a couple of people but tackle them back, the whistle blew, _"Just a few more yard then we can get the first score of the quarter, its all about the first impression." _Heartfilia thought. The teams got in to place again, the whistle blew "Hut!", number 41 triggered, and took the ball, running fast, closing eyes, then reopened them when she heard screams. Heartfilia made the first score of the first quarter.

"Unbelievable, new player Heartfilia, a rookie, just made a point, first impressions of the season for him, he kept running, and made the first touchdown, he also great at defense, even though its a little rusty, a great first impression, and now the game has totally gotten more interesting." said one of the announcers.

"Damn it!" yelled player number 27.

"Cool it will ya flame-head!Its just one point, we can win a score back, and make more just calm down Natsu" said number 35.

"Shut up ice princess!" said Dragneel.

The whistle blew, players got back into playe "Hut!"

* * *

"We are in the last quarter, it all comes down to this, Fairy Tail is in the lead by 2 points, Sabers need to have plan, or else Fairy Tail is gonna go home with the cup again." said the announcer.

"Players ready! Hut!" running number 37 from the Sabertooth, threw the ball at number 41, and catched it, Heartfilia kept running, getting closer, he saw a guy blocking her way, he tried to go to the other side but saw another defense, the crowd chanting _"Defense! Defense!", _Heartfilia did a flip, and made a touchdown. The crowd roars.

"Heartfilia seriously is making great impressions this season, that was an amazing flip, no Sabertooth is just needs one more point then they win." said the announcers."30 seconds left until the game is over, will the Sabertooth take the cup this year, or will it be again Fairy Tail?"

The players were put into position, their last time, "Hut!", Fairy Tail was doing defense and kept blocking Sabertooth players. Only 15 seconds left, Sabertooth quarter back, runs it, as he was about to reach for a touchdown, the game ended with a loud beep. The stadium went wild, _"Fairy Tail!" _

"Fairy Tail once again won the cup, thank you for you guys coming, and we'll see you next time!" said the announcers, only left to hear chants,cheers, and cries.

Heartfilia, removed the helmet, and golden locks went down to the shoulders, Fairy Tail, shocked.

"He's a girl?!" The members said in shock, eyes wide open.

"Unbelievable! Heartfilia is a girl!" said both announcers.

"Coach, I'll be heading the lockers first." Heartfilia said, her face was beautiful,like a porcelain except she had dirt on her face, she had big brown orbs, that sparkled.

"Go ahead Heartfilia, good job." said Orga.

"Good job Lucy!" a blonde boy said, patting her back.

"Thanks!" Lucy said then went to the lockers, leaving the astonished people except for her team.

* * *

"Dude she's a girl!" said a certain salmon haired man, changing.

"Yeah, I know, I think everyone heres knows that she was girl, ever since she remover her helmet." said a inked haired man.

"Yeah, but I feel like a total loser, since a girl like her is playing football, and she's not weak! I thought she was a guy, have you seen her tackle and do defense like that, that girl has skills Gray!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Calm down Natsu." Gray said, ready to go. "Come on, lets go to the bus, coach is gonna yell at us, if we don't get there early."

"Yeah you're probably right." said Natsu, and walked with Gray to the bus.

* * *

"Good morning class, we have a new student today, come and introduce yourself." said a blue haired cat, munching on fish. A blonde walked in, getting mainly the guys attention.

"Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I use to be a Saber, but I'm a Fairy, nice to meet you all, I hope we can all get along." the blonde said smiling, then bowed.

"You can go sit there next to Natsu, Lucy." said the cat.

"Yes, ." Lucy said and walked to her desk, getting eyed on by the drooling boys.

"You're that girl from the football game, am I right?" Natsu asked looking at her.

"Yeah." Lucy said taking out her text books.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked again.

"My dad had connections better with this school, and so I transferred here." Lucy said as she started to write notes.

"To be honest with you, I thought you were great in the nationals," Natsu stated.

"Thanks." Lucy said smiling, but still didn't look at Natsu.

"We're looking for another member, maybe you should join." Natsu said, catching Lucy's attention, finally looking at Natsu.

"I'll be there after school." Lucy said seriously.

"Cool, we'll be having practice this afternoon, maybe you can show us what you can do." Natsu said smirkingly.

"Get ready to be surprised." said Lucy, and grinned.

* * *

**_How was it?! Tell me down below! Hopefully you guys liked the first chapter! And I can't wait to update a new chapter!_**

**_Review if liked, add in favorites if likes also, or you can follow this story! You guyscan always give me your ideas and opinions!- =3= Pyon!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, I'm updating early, because I won't have time for it. I have school soon, so I had to update ASAP, so yeah. I appreciate all of the reviews you guys *blushes*, I blushed on them. Normal me, but thanks for all the support. I love y'all,and hopefully you guys will like this chapter.**_

* * *

The whistle blew, the smell of sweat, filled the air.

"Now this is called life." Lucy stated, as she took a whiff of the air.

"You like the smell of odor and sweat?" Natsu asked in disgust. "You are some weird girl."

"What no! I mean, the green grass, players tackling one another, the extreme practices." Lucy dreamily.

"Whatever. Yo coach, I have a new member." Natsu said to a man with blonde hair, and a scar on his right eye. Laxus Dreyar.

"And who might that be?" the coach said turning around ", a girl?"

"Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I played against you in the nationals, remember?" Lucy said then bowed.

"Oh, its you, well first I need to see what you got, first try to push this." Laxus said pointing towards the football sleds.

"Shouldn't I were more of a proper uniform?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah, Natsu can you give her your jersey for now." Laxus ordered.

"Yeah." Natsu said, and cursed under his breath.

"No you don't have to, I have a jersey in my bag." Lucy said to Natsu.

"Why do you keep a jersey in your bag?" Natsu asked.

"For emergencies." Lucy said walking towards the lockers. "No one is in here right?"

"Yeah." Natsu replied back, as the blonde disappeared. Five minutes later, Lucy came out, she was wearing a red jersey, with a number 16 on the back, and a team called Fiore.

"Where'd get that?" Natsu asked.

"Oh there was all girls football team, and I joined it until the Sabers coach notice me play as quarter-back in the team." Lucy replied tying her hair up, and a bobby pin in her mouth. She slid the pin, so that her bangs wouldn't get in the way. She walked up to one of the football sleds, she squat down, and put herself in position

"Ready!" Laxus yelled and blew the whistle, Lucy charged at the sled, her head in the middle of the sled, just like when you're playing for real, aim for the stomach. Lucy kept on pushing, it until the whistle finally blew again. "Okay thats it!" Lucy got back up, and walked up yo the coach.

"Good, you have good formation, but I like to see how you do in defense, go grab one of those football shields (_**A/N: Okay if you are reading this story, and do not know what the heck these equipment are, just look it up in google, or** **bing**._) Lucy grabbed one of the huge shields, made out of foam, but they were still heavy.

"Fullbuster, I want you to practice with this girl!" Laxus yelled to ink haired man.

"Yes- wait what?! You want me to charge at her?! She's just a- wait a minute you're that girl from the nationals!" Gray said in confusion.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you too." Lucy said to Gray.

"Don't cry when you get pushed down." Gray said smirkingly, but he was too late, Lucy charged at him first, Gray flew for a few inches, until he fell.

"Hahaha! You got owned!" Natsu said laughing.

"Ow- I wasn't ready yet, let me try again!" Gray said getting up, dusting of off his a**. "Let me charge okay."

"Whatever you say." Lucy said boredly, then Gray ran and hit Lucy, but she wasn't giving up yet, she then pushed as hard as she can, Gray fell again. A sudden burst of laughter filled the air, Except for Laxus and Lucy.

"Bunny girl beat yo a** Gray!" said a man with piercings.

"Shut up! You try!" Gray retorted back. "Dammit!" he cursed under his breath.

"Okay,okay I get I'l-" before he could finish his sentence Lucy took hi arm, and flipped him.

"Told you Gajeel!" Gray said snickering.

"Shut up, I wasn't ready yet!" Gajeel said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Coach am I in?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah you're in." Laxus said, writing down something on his clipboard.

"Good job Luce!" Natsu said to Lucy.

"Thanks, and please don't call me Luce." Lucy said.

"But I think its cool." Natsu said pouting.

"Fine." Lucy said then sighed.

"Lisanna can you go get Lucy a jersey?" Natsu asked a short silver haired girl.

"Yeah, just give me a minute Natsu." Lisanna replied back and left with a smile.

"Lucy you should do some stre-" Natsu was cut off when he saw Lucy doing some stretches ", you're already doing it."

"Doing what?" Lucy asked.

"Stretches." Natsu replied back.

"Yeah what about it?" Lucy asked.

"I was about to tell you to do some stretches." Natsu said back.

"Oh, okay." Lucy said as she got up, and tried a different stretch. "1,2,3,4...1,2,3,4..."

"She's diligent." Gray commented.

"Yeah she is, she's probably gonna be one of our best players." Gajeel added.

"I got the jersey!" Lisanna yelled waving the jersey in the air.

"Thanks! Ummm..." Lucy said trying to remember her name.

"Lisanna!" Lisanna said.

"Yes! Thank you Lisanna!" Lucy said smiling taking the jersey from her. "I'll go change again, bye!"

"Lucy seems cool." Lisanna said putting away files, 2 minutes later, Lucy came out of the lockers.

"How do you change so fast?" Gray asked.

"Um.. Well when I played for the Sabers, I didn't want anyone to see me so I had to learn how to change fast." Lucy replied.

"Oh you're here Luigi coach wanted-" Natsu was cut off when a vein popped on Lucy's head, she walked up to him, took him by his collar. (**_A/N: Natsu is still in his school uniform_ btw.**)

"Call me that again, and I'll throw you all the way to Mars!" Lucy said, her eyes were fiery, Natsu ran for his life, as Lucy was chasing him like a cheetah.

"They seem to be getting along." Lisanna said smiling.

* * *

_**A/N: How was it?! Okay I updated the new chapter early, because I have school tomorrow so I needed to update chapters. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter, and thanks for the reviews you guys! I love you all! **_

_**Review if liked, or add in favorites if liked, or follow this story, and you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions, because they help me a lot, and you can also point out stuff! -=3= Pyon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay this is the third chapter, hope you guys like it! And thank you for the reviews you guys really appreciate it! I love all of you guys, and I mean it! Not in a sexual way, but in like a friend type way, you guys are the best! Your reviews are good enough to make me smile, since I have family problems, and I sometimes come home crying. Thank you!_**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Come here Dragneel!" Lucy yelled, finally clutching Natsu's collar, and shaking him.

"Lucy-san I think thats enough I think I can see Natsu's soul coming out!" Lisanna said making Lucy drop Natsu down on the ground.

"Sorry Lisanna, I couldn't help it!" Lucy said back slyly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Is this girl for real?!" Gray and Gajeel said to themselves. Lucy ran back to them, while Natsu lays dead on the field.

"I think you did a little to much Lucy-san." Lisanna said to Lucy, they walked inside the locker rooms, and Lucy got dressed

"Sorry its a habi-" before Lucy could finish her sentence, her phone rang "Sorry Lisanna gotta take this."

"Hello." Lucy answered. "Yes father... Okay I'll be there... Yes, bye." Lucy said putting her phone inside her pocket on her skirt. **(_A/N: Lucy's already dressed I think thats pretty_** _**predictable.)**_"Sorry Lisanna I gotta go home, when is the next practice?"

"Its tomorrow around 4 o'clock." Lisanna replied back.

"Thank you I'll see you tomorrow, and nice meeting you!" Lucy said with a huge smile, and waved goodbye, and disappeared in the distance. Lisanna blushed.

"A-are y-you o-okay L-lisanna." Natsu stuttered, as he crawls to the locker rooms.

"Y-yeah, but I think I'm starting to fall in love.." Lisanna said still flushed.

"With who?" Natsu asked.

"Secret." Lisanna said back, walking to a table.

"Oh yeah where's Lucy?'' Natsu asked.

"L-Lucy... Um she went home..." Lisanna said.

"Oh okay, I better get changing!" Natsu said,and walked to his locker.

* * *

Lucy walked outside to the football field in the morning, feeling a light breeze hit her face, she saw the cheerleading squad, and spotted Lisanna, Lucy quickly walked to them.

"Good morning Lisanna!" Lucy greeted, waving her hand with a huge smile.

"Good morning Lucy-san!" Lisanna greeted back.

"Don't be so formal, just call me Lucy." Lucy said walking closer.

"Um... Okay... L-Lucy.." Lisanna said blushing.

"Are you okay Lisanna, you're all read do you need to go to the nurse's office?'' Lucy asked Lisanna worried, putting her hand on her forehead.

"No I'm fine..." Lisanna replied back.

"Eeek!"the girls squealed.

"What wrong?" Lucy asked with a worried look.

"Lucy-san! Your so much better than the guys in here, they're always so rude but you're such a gentleman!" one of the girls screamed, as the others agree.

"But I'm a female!?" Lucy said in turmoil.

"Please go on a date with me!" The cheerleaders squeal in unison. Lisanna blocked the squad, and hugged Lucy herself.

"Lisanna you too?!" Lucy said in confusion.

"Yup! So back off ladies she's mine!" Lisanna said,then kissed Lucy on the lips, Lucy's eyes widened in surprise.

"No fair! I want to kiss Lucy-san too!" The squad whined, jumping on to Lucy, but Lisanna has a good grip holding on to Lucy tight, others where also clinging onto her, and some just tumbled off.

"Lucy-san!" The screaming girls yelled. Some were lying on the field, but five were still onto Lucy, until Lucy tripped, and all the girls, including Lisanna fell.

"Oh I heard screaming girls what happened-" Natsu said but stopped when he saw, Lucy's hand on a girls boobs, her face inside Lisanna's skirt, her other hand on a girls thing, and a girl sitting on Lucy's legs each. All of the girls were panting slowly, and were blushing, and some were even moaning! "This is actually pretty entertaining... even better in real life..." Natsu chuckled.

"Lucy-sama oh~~~" The girls said in unison. Lucy got up, and turned around and glared at Natsu.

"Don't speak of what happened here!" Lucy yelled to Natsu.

"Yeah, this will just be my entertainment, hey can I do that to you?" Natsu teased, Lucy's vein popped.

"Dragneel!" Lucy yelled, as Natsu ran for his life, and Lucy chased him. Leaving the cheerleaders left behind, sitting there blushing.

"Lucy-sama is so amazing." The girls said in unison.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu were panting crazily, and flopped down on the grass after a long time of chasing, they were somewhere out far out in the field, were no one can see them.

"Okay I surrender Lucy!" Natsu said putting his hand in the air, laying down.

"Thought so!"Lucy said laying down on the grass with Natsu.

"But what happened there?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know either, I just went to greet Lisanna, and suddenly a bunch of girls were squealing, and then Lisanna kissed me, then that happened!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You kissed Lisanna?!" Natsu said, his eyes wide.

"Yeah." Lucy replied back, like it was normal.

"Wait are you like-" Natsu was cut off when Lucy yelled "I am not lesbian!".

"Then what are you then?" Natsu asked.

"I like guys okay! But I'm kinda used to this, even in my other school, people spread rumors that I was some lesbian, since I play football, and a bunch of girls have confessed feeling for me, thats why I moved, but I knew I had to at least play a game, and so I did. It felt great." Lucy said, closing her eyes. Natsu watched Lucy, to him she looked fragile, like a porcelain doll, her golden locks. _"She looks so cute... wait what are you thinking Natsu?!" _Natsu thought shaking his head, one of Lucy's eyelids lift up.

"You okay?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide opened.

"Yeah, we should get back, the bell is about to ring soon." Natsu replied, it was an excuse.

"Yeah you're right lets get going Salamander." Lucy said getting up.

"Who told you my nickname?" Natsu asked.

"Of course I would know, Sabers football team was suppose to do some research on top team players, and they said that your nickname was Salamander." Lucy replied. They started to walk, close together. Natsu nodded, the rest of the walk was just silence.

"Have you ever-" Natsu and Lucy said together, guess they were both trying to change the subject. They giggled together.

"Okay I'll go first, have you ever thought of joining a different sport?" Natsu asked.

"No, I fell in love with football since I was 7 years old, I thought it looked amazing, I was still taking ballet lessons still, but I quit it, and joined the girls football team. Ballet helped me a lot in football practice, and game. And also I was about to say the same thing, so would you?" Lucy said.

"No, football was something my dad put me into, he was also a football player, he was about to join the NFL, until he had me, and so he just couldn't pursue his dreams. So I guess he put me into this because he wants me to reach what he didn't get to." Natsu answered.

"So what is your dad doing now?" Lucy asked.

"He's a coach of one of the biggest football teams." Natsu said grinning.

"No wonder why you're last name sounded familiar!" Lucy said.

"What does your dad do?"Natsu asked.

"He's a CEO, and owns one of the biggest companies in the world, he wants me to follow his footsteps, I maintained having straight A's, and good at sports, but its hard." Lucy answered.

"Oh well then-" but before Natsu could finish his sentence the bell rang.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay hope you guys liked this chapter,it was a little steamy but, hoped you liked it! And don't worry its a NaLu story after all so I'll have the NaLu fluff coming soon!_**

**_Review if likes, add in favorites if liked or loved, or follow this story! And you guys can always tell me your ideas and opinions!- =3= Pyon!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, and here is the fourth chapter! And I read one of the reviews and I made a mistake, I was typing as fast as I could so instead of 'red' it turned out to 'read', if anyone who saw my mistake, well I can't help it, I'm typing as fast as could to update the next chappy! LOL,I got a Mikasa scarf for mah b-day, I want Natsu's scarf next timeee!**_

* * *

"Yo retard you're late to class!" Gray said in his seat.

"Shut up ice princess, why won't you get your prince charming, but you can't probably because you're too ugly!" Natsu insulted.

"You wanna go tabasco idiot!'' Gray retorted.

"You're on pervy popsicle!" Natsu said back as they started fighting and arguing. Lucy walked to her desk watching the two argue, as she receive some flirty grins from the boys and girls in her class.

_"Can't wait till lunch!" Lucy thought to herself._

"Me too." said a brunette, a bottle on her hand.

"Are you-" Lucy was about to say but was cut by the brunette.

''No I'm not a mind reader, your face just gives it off, and the name is Cana." the brunette said.

"Well, nice to meet you Cana, my name is-" Lucy was again cut off by the brunette.

"I know what your name is, you introduce yourself yesterday, Lucy." Cana said, taking a sip on her bottle.

"Aye! Your student council is here for an announcement, please listen!" said .

"The Gray and Natsu quickly went back to there seats.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy whispered.

"The student council president is Erza scarlet, also considered Titania, and is pure evil!" Natsu cried. And a scarlet, and a bluenette came in the homeroom.

"Good Morning students." the scarlet said sternly.

"Good morning kaichou!" the students greeted back.

"We have a special announcement!" squealed the bluenette.

"Our school was on TV, and we were put on the magazine." Erza said finally.

"Yes!" the students said cheering.

"And also I see a new face over there, tell me your name." Erza said, very commandingly.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Ma'am." Lucy said formally.

"How very well mannered, are you gonna join any clubs or sports?"Erza asked.

"I already have." Lucy said.

"Oh, well care to tell us?" Era asked.

"If you asked kaichou, I joined the football team yesterday.'' Lucy said.

"As a manager?" Erza asked.

"No, as player." Lucy said.

"You're the famous Heartfilia, you played as a quarterback in the Fiore football team, if I recalled you were called 'The Breaker'." Erza said.

"Yes." Lucy said.

"Why was she called 'the breaker'?" the bluenette asked.

"Because she would break a person's arm when she tackles, she played tackle football when she was in fourth grade through sixth grade. She was also in sports magazine, and had been in news papers." Erza replied to the bluenette.

"Seems like you've done some homework." Lucy said.

"Of course I would, its my job as the student president, and must I say your grades are very high too." Erza said back.

"Wow Erza you really did your research well!" the bluenette squealed.

"Thank you Levy." Erza said looking very smugged.

"Aye! Well its time for you two to leave!" Happy said, jumping out of nowhere.

"Sorry for the interruption, we will leave, thank you." Erza formally.

"Bye!" Levy said waving, then they left, and everybody looked at Lucy.

"What?" Lucy asked. Everybody turned their heads around, Lucy sweatdropped.

"Lets begin our lesson class!"

* * *

"Lucy please don't hurt me! I won't tease you! I promise!" Gray begged for mercy.

"I won't and why would I?" Lucy asked eating her lunchbox.

"Uh, hello? Your nickname was 'The Breaker'?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Oh... Yeah... it was a habit... some guys would piss me off the they would say that I'm weak, it really build up my anger, and so when my team played with their team, three of the guys who teased me was in the hospital for 9 months..." Lucy said, laughing awkwardly.

"I'll remember not to tease you anymore," Gray said sounding scared.

"Oh yeah Luce why did you join football?" Ntaus asked.

"I think I've been a fan since I was 4 years old, and I started playing when I was seven, because my mother died... She would tell me to go join a football team, but I would just say no because I know boys would tease me, but I regret it now,because if I hadn't join football sooner, my mom wouldn't see me living on what I wanted to do. I begged my dad so I can join football, he refused a couple times, but he finally agreed. He wanted me only to do my studies, so then I can take over the company, football something I want to do before I take over my Dad's company, and also to make my mother happy..." Lucy said then faked smile.

"Oh, sorry..." Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Don't be! You guys didn't do anything wrong, life gives what life gives!You wanna have some of my lunch, I have a lot, my maid gave me to much again." Lucy said, cheering the two up.

"Yes!" the two said.

"Luckily she brought extra chopsticks so I can share some with my friends!" Lucy said handing them some. "Dig in. I'm already full!"

"Thank you for the meal!" Gray and Natsu said in unison.

* * *

"Hustle! Hustle, imagine you're getting chased by wild dogs in a stranded island!" Laxus yelled to the group of boys who were running laps.

"Sorry coach if I'm late!" Lucy said running to Laxus.

"Its okay, but just try to be early next time, now go get changed, and run some laps!" Laxus said, Lucy quickly went to the locker rooms, and noticed Lisanna.

"I'm sorry Lisanna about this morning!" Lucy apologised while opening her locker, and started changing.

"No, its okay.." Lisanna said, watching Lucy changed, blushing, Lucy had well built body, but in a good way. Lucy had some abs, and muscles but they weren't that big, like the guys. Lucy quickly put on her jersey.

"See you later Lis!" Lucy said waving and started running some laps. Lisanna blushed.

"Eek! She gave me a nickname!" Lisanna squealed cupping her face.

"Captain how come we're putting a girl in the team?!" whined one of the players.

"Quit whining! I tested her, and she passed, and she did a better job than you, now run your laps!" Laxus said.

"Well prove it then,I'll play one on one with her and if I win she gets to be out!" the boy said.

"I approve, only if we picked two more player." Lucy agreed.

"Get ready to loose girly! and the name is Hughes." the guy said.

"Lets have a good game Hughes." Lucy said.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"We're have a battle whoever looses will get kicked out of the team." Gray said.

"I pick Gajeel and Freed." Hughes said.

"I pick Natsu and Gray." Lucy said.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said.

"Do I have too!" Gajeel whined.

"Yeah!" Freed also said.

"He picked you two, just do it so we can get this over with." Laxus said, as the two whined.

"Listen Gray and Natsu, I'm captain,do as I tell you, or else, I'll put you in the hospital, just like I did to the guys that teased me.." Lucy said making an evil smirk.

"Yes ma'am!" the two said in unison.

"Now get in position!" Laxus yelled, they went into position.

"Hike!"

* * *

"Lucy, Natsu, and Gray won by 35- 8!" Laxus said.

"Lucy your an animal when you play!" Gray commented.

"O-okay..." Lucy said.

"Uh, your not gonna kick me out are you? Please don't I didn't mean it, I promise!" Hughes begged.

"I hate guys who are sexist, f*cking hate them! And you think I wouldn't it kick you out?! Yeah I'm a girl, but I'm not that soft! But I won't, its all up to coach." Lucy said.

"Coach?" Hughes asked with pleading eyes.

''If we kick you out, we have to find new players so no. Unless there's someone who is good, and can take your place." Laxus said, writing stuff down on his clipboard.

"Thank you coach!" Hughes said.

''Yeah, yeah, just don't bother me anymore! Its annoying!" Laxus said shooing him away. Lucy glared at hughes.

''Sexist bastard." Lucy mumbled, and started running her laps.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay how was it?! Hopefully this was a good chapter! Now I have to go a formal party and wear a dress, and I hate wearing dresses! Fist bump if you hate dresses too!**_

_**If liked then give me a review,or add in favorites, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! -=3= Pyon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm back!Sorry for not updating in a long time! But here is chapter 5!**_

* * *

"Lucy you're a monster!" Natsu said.

"How?" Lucy asks.

"You ran 2 miles in ten minutes!?" Gray said.

"Oh, I use to ran marathons, it really helped for football, so yeah, maybe you should come next time with me, there's gonna be the Magnolia 5k Marathon, next Saturday." Lucy replies.

"Sure," Natsu replies.

"Yeah, its also been a while since I ran a marathon..." Gray said.

"You use to run marathon?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, but I never finish them..." Gray said, and sulked, Lucy just sweatdropped.

"Well then, bring a bottle of water, and small towel, wear your best running shoes, and wear comfortable clothes." Lucy said.

"Hai!" Gray and Natsu said in unison.

"Can I come too?" Lisanna ask.

"If want too, and are you sure you want too, there will be a bunch of sweaty people, people are usually cramped in the starting line, and do you have good stamina, because they will ask if you have any trouble with breathing, and any pain in joints." Lucy replies.

"I don't, so that means I can come right?" Lisanna asked again.

"Yup!" Lucy said, and smiled, as Lisanna nosebleed, and fell on the floor. "Lis! Are you okay!?"

"Y-yes, I'll go to the bathroom, see ya later." Lisanna said, and left the three.

"Lucy ever since you came here, mostly every girl likes you..." Natsu said.

"I know, haven't I already told you about it." Lucy said.

"Told him about what?" Gray asks.

"People use to spread rumors about me, that I'm lesbian, and a lot of girls like me." Lucy answers, and slammed her locker, and left the two.

"Natsu, you just made her pissed, like a lot." Gray said.

"I know!" Natsu yelled.

* * *

"Welcome to 50th Annual Magnolia Marathon!" yelled someone.

"Its crowded!" Natsu complained.

"Quit whining, its best if your in back." Lucy said.

"Why can we be in the front!?" Natsu whined.

"Because you'll get ran over." Gray answered.

"Correct." Lucy said.

"This is why I never finished them, I get ran over.." Gray said.

"That's why its smart to be in the back." Lucy said.

"Have you always start at the back?" Gray asks.

"Yeah, and I always finish around the top 20." Lucy said.

"Amazing..." Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Lis!" Lucy yelled, and waved.

"Lucy!" Lisanna yelled, and ran to hug Lucy.

"Stay close to me okay Lis, I'm not gonna run fast today so I can keep up with everyone." Lucy said.

"Is that suppose to be an insult Heartfilia?" Natsu asks.

"Maybe, but if I didn't then lets have a bet, whoever goes to the finish line first wins." Lucy said.

"Deal." Natsu said, and they shaked hands.

"Lucy you don't have to slow down for me, I did track and field in middle school, so its okay." Lisanna said.

"You sure Lis?" Lucy asks.

"Yes, I'm sure, and I think Gray would like some company, while you do your little bet with Natsu." Lisanna says with a smile.

"Okay, you have your phones right? Keep it on vibrate, not on ring, because people panting is louder than your ringer," Lucy said.

"Ready set go!" yelled someone and then a gunshot was heard, and everyone took off running.

"Wow, we have a lot more people than usual." Lucy said.

"Luce! I'm gonna beat you!" Natsu said.

"Oh no you don't!" Lucy said, and ran after him.

"Guess its just the two of us Gray." Lisanna said smiling.

"Yeah, we better get going." Gray said, and so they started running.

* * *

"I'm gonna beat you Dragneel!" Lucy yelled, beside her was Natsu, all sweating.

"No I will Heartfilia!" Natsu yelled back, and the runners looked at them weirdly.

"Natsu how about we make a deal, whoever wins, gets to make the loser to do whatever the winner wants for a week." Lucy said.

"I'm in, get ready to lose Luce. Oh that rhyme, Lose Luce, Lose Luce, Lose Luce!" Natsu chanted.

"Please stop Natsu your embarrassing us." Lucy face palm.

"So, at least we're having fun, right?" Natsu said smiling, making Lucy blush, Natsu just turned around, covering his face, which made both of them stop.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asks.

"Nothing, its just you look really cute when you blush..." Natsu confessed, making Lucy blush even more. "Stop, Lucy, please its adorable! I just want cuddle you now!"

"You're making me blush you idiot!" Lucy retorted still blushing.

"Just kidding!" Natsu said,and dashed off.

"Hey that's cheating!" Lucy yelled as she catched up to him.

_"Dammit, why did Lucy had to look so cute when she blushes!" _Natsu yelled in his head _", wait, do I actually like Lucy? Pft, no! Impossible! Right!? Readers tell me I don't like her right!? I was thinking about her all week, wait stupid Natsu! Give me a review saying that I don't like her 'kay, please say I don't like her!" _**"Hey I'm the author, and you do like her." **_"Great now I'm hearing things inside my head, I think I've gone crazy!" _**"Idiot! I'm real, the hell, don't ignore me!" **_"Its all just my imaginations, ignore it Natsu..." _**"Hey don't ignore me!? Hey wait a minute, hey wait..."**

"Finally gone..." Natsu said.

"Who's gona?" Lucy asks, startling Natsu.

"A... an i-insect, yeah, it was a huge m-mosquito!" Natsu stuttered.

"But Magnolia rarely has mosquito's, are you sure it wasn't a huge fly?" Lucy asks.

"N-n-no." Natsu said.

"O-okay...?" Lucy said, then Lucy's phone rang, "Hello.. Gray, what happened?...Lisanna!? Okay we're coming!"

"What happened?" Natsu asks.

"Lisanna twisted her ankle, we need to get there pronto." Lucy said.

"Okay lets go." Natsu said, as they went back.

* * *

"Lis!" Lucy yelled, as she ran towards the young woman who was on the floor.

"Lucy, I'm sorry, but I twisted my ankle.." Lisanna said in pain.

"Don't worry..." Lucy said, grabbing a first aid kit from her small backpack. "I'll just wrap it with some bandages, after this, I order you to see the doctor.."

"Y-yes." Lisanna replies, as Lucy starts bandaging her foot. "Thank you..."

"No problem, now hop on my back." Lucy said, and Lisanna did as she told. "Oh and Natsu, you win our bet."

"Yes!" Natsu said in victory.

"What bet?" Gray asks.

"Whoever comes to the finish line first gets to make the loser do whatever the winner wants,a dn I'm the winner, so that means that, I can order Lucy around for a whole week!" Natsu said.

" I change my mind Dragneel, even though Lisanna is on my back, does not mean I cannot finish the run." Lucy said.

"What are you plotting?" Lisanna asks.

"Hang on tight Lis, this is gonna be bumpy!" Lucy said, as they dashed off.

* * *

"I won!" Natsu said panting.

"Well if you were carrying her on your back, I could of won, not to be offensive Lis, but your heavy." Lucy says, but Lisanna was already running towards a person.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna yelled, hugging her older sister.

"Lis, I'm glad you're okay." Mira said.

"You must be Lis' sister,I'm Lucy." Lucy said.

"Oh you're that girl that Lisanna always talks about, she says that your awesome, and she really, wikes rou..." Mira said, as Lisanna covered her mouth.

"O-okay...?" Lucy said.

"Anyways we better get going, nice meeting you Lucy, and you Natsu, you better win the next game." Mirajane said, giving Natsu a glare.

"Hai!" Natsu said nervously.

"Bye Lis!" Lucy said, and waved goodbye to the two sisters, then turned over to look at the two young men. "Now what to do with you guys...?"

"I'm leaving, my girlfriend's waiting for me." Gray said.

"Yeah like you have one..." snickered Natsu.

"Shut up! I do! Anyways, see you guys in school." Gray said, and walked away.

"Lucy~~" Natsu said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh no..." Lucy said.

"Foot massage, my foot is aching, and can you also do a back massage, my back is killing me." Nasu ordered.

"What are you an old man!" Lucy yells.

"Shut up, I'll take you to my house, come on." Natsu said, taking Lucy's hand, and ran to his house.

* * *

"Nice to meet you Mr. and ." Lucy said then bowed.

"Oh please, don't be so formal, just call us Mom and Dad." said, Lucy blushed.

"Mom... embarrassing..." Natsu complained.

"Oh sorry, you must be Natsu's girlfriend right?" Igneel asks.

"Oh no, I'm just his teammate from the football, and a friend." Lucy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, its just Natsu usually brings a new girl every month, and saying that it is his girlfriend," said.

"Well we'll be leaving now, bye!" Natsu said, and pulled Lucy's hand and ran upstairs, and to his room.

"You never told me you were a player?!" Lucy said.

"Well I was." Natsu replies shortly.

"Ooooh, can little Natsu tell me more about him." Lucy said in a baby voice.

"I will if you stop talking like that." Natsu says.

"Fine." Lucy says.

"I started dating a girl when I was in sixth grade, then I noticed this other girl, and I asked her out, and I broke up with my first one, then all girls had eyes on me, because I played soccer before," Natsu says.

"Your rich too, so that must also explain, but the one I'm really getting flipped off on is, you use to play soccer?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, that was the sport I was really into, until Lisanna got injured, she used to play football in third grade, but she broke a couple of bones, and couldn't go back in the field, and so I said to her that I will become a professional football player one day, and make her the coach, that was the only thing that I know that can cheer her up." Natsu says.

"You guys have a deep bond." Lucy says.

"Yeah." Natsu says, then smiled.

* * *

_**A/N: Well that's it folks.**_

_**If liked then please give me review, or add in Favs, or follow this story!You guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! - =3= Moi!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for not updating for a while guys, there's just so much school work so yeah. Hopefully this would be a good chapter, and I'm using my phone for this chapter so I don't know if it'll work good**_

* * *

"Yes right there! It feels so good!~"

"Harder, wait no! Not that hard, yes right there Luce! That hits the spot!" Natsu says, as Lucy massages his foot.

" Something is bothering me," Lucy says.

" What is it?" Natsu asks.

" When you said before that you never played any other sport other than football because your dad. put you in it, you tell me a different a story." Lucy says.

" Oh you really want to hear the full story then?" Natsu asks, while Lucy nods her head, "okay, when I was six my father really pushed me to do football, but I refused, soccer was everything to me, and so Lisanna said she'll do it, she said she doesn't mind and is always saying she loves it, but as an accident happened during one of her games, she woke up in a hospital bed, after that she couldn't even bare to see a football, and so I told her that I'll do it, soon her phobia with this sport has passed, and I'm happy to see her happy and smiling again." Natsu said and grinned, as Lucy cries.

"You're so sweet!" Lucy said between sniffs.

"Realy?" Natsu asks, and Lucy nods.

"Now you do my foot." Lucy said and stick her foot out.

"Wait what!?" Natsu asks in turmoil.

"Just do it or I'll call of the winning bet!" Lucy said, as Natsu got on massaging her foot.

"Woah!" Natsu said in shock.

"What?" Lucy asks.

"How do you keep your foot so soft even though you play football~" Natsu says and rubbed his face against Lucy's foot.

"What the- What are you doing Dragneel?!" Lucy said in shock.

"How do you keep your foot so soft?" Natsu asks innocently.

"*Sigh* Before you go to sleep add vaseline on it, the more you add the better, then put a clean sock over it, and go to sleep then in the morning remove the sock, and you'll see it got better, do that until your foot finally comes soft, same thing with hands too." Lucy said, and showed him her hand.

"Woah! Thanks for the tip Luce!" Natsu said.

"Your welcome." Lucy said.

* * *

The next day:

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"What... L-Lucy...? Wait what are you doing here!?" Natsu suddenly jolted out of his bed.

"I can't believe you forgot that the Super Bowl was today... Remember Seattle SeaHawks versus New England Patriots?!" Lucy said all dressed up in the SeaHawks jersey.

"I asked you first, why are you here?" Natsu asks again.

"Cause I can, and also your mom let me in, so aren't you gonna get ready for the big game?!" Lucy asks.

"Why can't we watch it on TV and isn't it two early in the morning?!" Natsu says going back to bed.

"Thats why I'm waking you up now, my private jet is ready, aren't you coming?" Lucy said.

"Wait what, we're seriously going to the game, as in real?!"Natsu asks in turmoil.

"Yeah, or do you want to pass and let me give this to Gray?" Lucy asks.

"No! I'll come! Just give me five minutes!" Natsu said, and pushed Lucy outside his bedroom. Then he came out of his room wearing the Patriots jersey, and Lucy stared at him shocked.

"Y-you like those New England bastards who drink tea all day?!" Lucy asks shockingly.

"And you like those SeaGawks?!" Natsu asks in turmoil.

"Now this is really interesting... I guess I won't be bringing you along then..." Lucy pouted and walked away.

"Wait!" Natsu said, and took Lucy by the shoulder.

"What?" Lucy asks.

"Please let me come!" Natsu pleads, and begged.

"In one condition, if SeaHawks win, you have to throw away all your Patriots jersey, and become a Seattle SeaHawks fan." Lucy said.

"No, never!" Natsu yelled.

"Then bye-" Lucy was cut off by Natsu.

"I'll do it." Natsu said.

"Yes!" Lucy said.

**~x~**

"I can't believe we're seriously flying over to Arizona to watch the game in real life! I'm so excited!" Natsu squeales.

"Woah there fanboy, have you ever been to a real game?" Lucy asks.

"Nope, wait have you?" Natsu asks.

"Yup, every time the SeaHawks play, even if its a school day, I'll ditch it," Lucy said.

"I still can't believe you're a Sea Chicken fan..." Natsu says and shakes his head in disappointment.

" And I can't believe you're one of those New England Patsies!" Lucy said back.

"Seattle YawnHawks!"

"Tea Drinkers!"

"WeeHawks!"

"UnPatriotic Cheaters!"

"CheeseHawks!"

"Ball Deflater!"

"Hey! You have no evidence of Tom Brady and coach Bill Belichick deflating some balls!"

"I don't need evidence! Its all over the news! And at least we've been in the Super Ball twice in a row!"

"Ugh! I can't stand Seattles."

"Ugh! I can't stand New England's!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!" and with that said they started tackling and rolling around with each other and arguing.

" SeaHawks is better!"

"No Patriots is!"

"SeaHawks!"

"Patriots!" Then they rolled around again until they hit something causing Lucy to flinch, Natsu and Lucy's eyes met, they locked each other eyes, it was an ever lasting stare, a moment that would last for hours, they slowly come closer and closer until their nose touch, then Lucy's phone rang. Then they quickly got off each other, with slight blushes on their faces, am Lucy picked up her phone.

" Hello, yes this is me... Really thank you!" Lucy said, and put down her phone.

" What happened?" Natsu asks.

" Nothing." Lucy said.

" Are you sure?" Natsu asks.

"Yup!" Lucy says smiling.

* * *

"You see that Natsu! Just one more touchdown and we'll win!" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

"Shit I don't wat to bacome a SeaHawks fan..." Natsu whined, the players got into the positing and played, the players tackled each other, and Russell threw the ball to the other side, and made an interception. Lucy's jaw dropped' then she got up, and started crying,.

"Luce did you see that!? Damn that was stupid!" Natsu said, an the Patrtiot fans went wild.

" Russell you fucking selfish bastard! Why did you make that fucking call you idiot! Ugh!" Lucy yelled with tears in her eyes.

" Yes! I won't be a SeaGawks fan!" Natsu said delighted.

" Why didn't you pass it to Lynch you fucking idiot! That was so stupid, who the hell makes a last minute interception!?" Lucy yells.

" Lucy calm down..." Natsu said.

" Why the hell would I fuckin cvaln down when that dork over there threw a ball and made an interception, why the fuck would you pass it to Malcom!?" Lucy yelled between cries, the same thing with all the Seattle fans, it was devastating moment, the Seattle teammates started yelling at each other, Lucy watched in pure disappointment.

All of the Patriot fans got wild, and the team all had smiledps on their faces, then when they got into position, and everything went wild. The Seattle SeahHawks started to box with the other team, everyone wanted to break them apart.

"Why are you fucking fighting with them!? It was your fucking fault for throwing it you idiot!" Lucy yells.

" Luce calm your fits down." Natsu said, but it was no use Lucy cried on his shoulder, at first Natsu was shocked at Lucy's actions, but he got used to it, and caressed Lucy's hair.

" I don't want to watch anymore Natsu, let's leave.." Lucy said between sniffs.

" But the- Okay, if it makes you feel better then we'll go, common now let's be t up." Natu said, and picked her up princess style. People stared at them with confused looks, but Natsu didn't care, when thy finally got out of the stadium, Natsu stood for a while and took a deep breath.

" Get down now Lucy." Natu said.

" No, let me just stay likew this for a moment, your warm." Lucy said, and snuggled in a little closer," I never said I'll say this to someone , but Natsu... I like you..."

A/N: How was it my lovely readers!? Anyways I'm a SeaHawks fan, and so that was a really big shock for me, and for all you Patriot fans out there Congratulations!

_**If liked then give me a review, or add in favorites, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! - =3= Moi!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello my lovely readers, I'm back! And yes! I finally recovered from the game so yeah,lol! Anyways hopefully this would be a good chapter!**_

* * *

"Just kidding! You can put me down now Natsu!" Lucy yelled and tried to pull away from Natsu. "...Natsu you can put me down now!"

"No! Lucy we might known each other for a short period of time but I like you!Okay! I like you! And would you go out with me? " Natsu yells in pride, and tightened his grip on Lucy.

"Uh... I don't know what to say..." Lucy said in disbelief"... give me a week,and I'll give you an answer Natsu..."

"I'll be waiting..." Natsu said, then dropped Lucy down, but then immediately hugged her tight.

"I know you will..." Lucy said, and hugged him back.

* * *

"Hey Flame-Head, did something happen between you and Lucy?" Gray asks.

"No," Natsu replies shortly.

"Are you sure? She's been spacing out lately?" Gray asks again.

"What do you mean by spacing out?" Natsu asks.

"Like look, even though she's been playing a practice, she looks like a puppet, like something is controlling her, and look at her eyes," Gray says.

"Lucy! Focus!" Laxus yells to Lucy, Lucy shaked her head, and said back ", Yes, sir!"

"So Natsu did something happen between you guys?" Gray asks again.

"No, nothing at all, see you around Ice Princess..." Natsu said and stood up and ran laps.

"Lucy-sama!" Lisanna yells catching Lucy's attention, just as then someone yelled ", Look out!" There Lucy got hit in a head by a football. **(A/N: I don't know why but I'm laughing so hard right now XD!)**

* * *

"Luce! Luce!" Natsu shakes Lucy, as Lucy fluttered her eyes, and looked around.

"Where am I?" She asks.

"The infirmary room idiot," Natsu answers.

"Why again?" Lucy asks.

"Because you got hit in the head," Natsu replies.

"That explains why my head is throbbing right now, is there a bump?"

"Nope."

"That's good, well time for practice!" Lucy said, and got up, but Natsu pushed her back to the bed.

"Nope, you're staying here and rest," Natsu says as Lucy pouts ", at least you're not spacing out again, I'm actually glad you got hit by the football."

"Mean!- wait I was spacing out?!" Lucy asks.

"Yup, but now your eyes are bright again which is a good thing..." Natsu says and looked straight at Lucy's eyes.

"I feel like I'm getting probed even though you're just looking at my eyes, stop it," Lucy says, and got under her covers, and underneath she was blushing madly, Natsu chuckled in the background.

"I'll be waiting for your reply, hopefully you would say yes..." Natsu says, which even made Lucy blush more.

"What if I said yes?" Lucy asks.

"I would be pretty happy, since you play football and all, your pretty, and you have a nice body..." Natsu says with an on going compliments for Lucy.

"Then y-yes..." Lucy replies.

"What?"

"I said yes!" Lucy says as she got up from her covers to be greeted by a kiss, her eyes widened as she melts into the kiss. She swirled her hand around Natsu's soft hair, Lucy slightly opened her mouth, and Natsu slip his tongue inside her mouth. There their tongues danced around, and Lucy pushed him as she catches her breath. There was drool of saliva that came out of her mouth and she wiped it off.

"That was a bit... Ecchi..." Lucy said blushing crazily, and Natsu hugged her tight.

"Finally..." Natsu said.

* * *

"Lucy why are you holding hands with that pink headed retarded jock weirdo?!" Loke exclaimed.

"Uh..." Lucy was trying to come up with a good excuse when Natsu answered for her.

"Because she's my girlfriend, jealous?" Natsu says making Lucy blush.

"I didn't ask you! Tell me hime, please tell me your not dating this 'thing'." Loke said.

"Sorry Loke but we're dating." Lucy saidi.

"Nooooo!" Loke said, and sulked in a corner.

"Natsu that was rude!" Lucy said hit the back of Natsu's head.

"Ow- I'm just telling the truth!" Natsu exclaimed, Lucy sighed.

"Next time don't be so mean..." Lucy said bubbly.

"Yo Flame head! Coach said to-" Gray said until he was cut off when he saw Natsu and Lucy holding hands ", I'm just gonna come back later, and think that I was just hallucinating."

"You're not hallu-? Hallu si Nate ing?Whatever that means" Natsu said trying to pronounce the word correctly.

"Wow, I have a really dumb boyfriend, just great..." Lucy said.

"Wait you guys are seriously dating?!" Gray asks in turmoil.

"No not at all, we're just holding hands because we wanted too." Lucy said sarcastically.

"Okay so you guys are not dating?" Gray asks.

"Oh my god, you're dumber than a lama, no we're are dating!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Really? Then prove it with a kiss," Gray said with a mischievous smirk.

"No," Lucy replies, and Natsu and Gray looked shocked.

"Gray I know you're smarter than Natsu, and I'm pretty sure you just wanted us to kiss because you want to embarrass us. I may be a football player but I have the brains of a college professor." Lucy said.

"Okay you got me, but you guys really need go to coach," Gray said, and they started walking.

"Wait." Lucy said and they stopped.

"What?" Natsu and Gray together, then Lucy came up to Natsu.

"This." Lucy said, and placed a small peck on the lips on Natsu, and he was startled a little, but he smiled afterwards,"Proved my point Gray."

* * *

"Football game? This Saturday? Football game?" Everyone said in shock.

"I thought it was next Saturday!" Someone yelled in the back.

"Yeah, but the stupid school had an important event that day that they were such pussy's to move the days, it totally got my plans for Saturday all messed up, I was suppose to have a date with Mira- I mean lunch with a special someone." Laxus says and made an awkward cough.

"You and Mira-nii?" Lisanna asks ", she never told me about the date?"

"Shut up Lisanna!" Laxus said blushing.

"Whoah coach is blushing," Lucy said out, then out of nowhere Lisanna pushed Natsu away from Lucy, and took Lucy all for herself.

"Natsu! Why did you take my one and only girl! She's mine not yours!" Lisanna said and tightened her grip on Lucy who just giggled.

"I guess Natsu you have o get pass half of the girls in this school so you can have me," Lucy chuckled.

"That's a great idea! Natsu!" Lisanna said pointing right at Natsu ", If you want Lucy for yourself, you will have to pass an obstacle to get Lucy! And I, and all the other girls who will participate, also boys because I don't want to sexist; will also have to race with you, and we will see who will get Lucy now!"

"Seriously Lis? You're kidding right?" Natsu asks.

"Nope am I right?" Lisanna said standing up, and some of the buys from the team stood up with her, and they all yelled "Yeah!"

"Well I'm not to easy to catch," Lucy chuckled, and this dark aura started to surround her "Haha- Muhahhahahahhah!- Okay sorry I was kinda out of it, but anyways I'll have to dodge, and run away who ever tries to attack, or catch me so... Have fun!"

And with that said, Lucy walked away to the locker rooms, leaving a bunch of scared people behind.

"Well there goes Lucy..." Laxus says ", but anyways lets get ready for practice *whistle blows*."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Right now I can't get over a story, and it just hurts (TToTT). It should have more drama, but I think I'll give that story an 7/10, you guys should check it out on Wattpad, it's called **__**My Brothers Best Friend**__**, its about dealing with anorexia, thats some serious shit right there, also Bipolar Disorder, as in having attacks during classes, and its kinda sad, but let me stop rambling about that story because THIS IS THE STORY THAT I'M SO EXCITED FOR, I'll have to say give the credits for Special A, I forgot the chapter of the manga that had this, but this would be a good chapter!**_

* * *

The whole entire school was cheering, Lucy,who's only been here for a week or so, has already have full attention of the whole school, and the student council. Thanks to the football team, and cheer leading squad, she's now 'eye candy.'

"Are you ready!" Lisanna says through the microphone, and everyone was yelling yes ", about half of the school are joining in to this obstacle, whoever wins that is not Natsu, will keep Lucy-san single for the rest of the school year, but if Natsu wins, he gets to have Lucy!"

"Boooooo!" People yelled when they heard Natsu winning Lucy.

"Let the games begin!" Mira said popping out of no where, and shot a bullet in the air, and everyone raced to Lucy.

The first obstacle was the old school monkey bars, where if you fall you'll land on mud, which is not half bad, but your disqualify. Natsu, and Lisanna, and some other people swiftly went through the obstacle. Next was a solid wooden wall, and they have to climb it with just a rope, Natsu hopped on, and climbed up, Lisanna behind him,and he climbed it, and jumped down once he was done. Now was to crawl under a net, and reach the end, this was a simple obstacle course, except for one thing, the next one was to dodge balls that was going to a rate of 50 miles per hour.

Lucy was in the forest of the school, just texting people, and Erza has became her friend, also Levy, and saw a picture of the obstacle, and she started laughing. She texted back to Erza.

**To: Strawberry Shortcake**

**From: Lucy.**

**Subject: Obstacle course**

**Lucy: Send me a pic of the obstacle course!**

**Strawberry Shortcake: (image) **

**Lucy: Thats hilarious! Look at how many people are already disqualified!**

**Strawberry Shortcake: I know right, they could have done a much better job!**

**Lucy: Gr8t, can't wait till they come after me, I'm like up in a tree.**

**Strawberry Shortcake: Are you wearing something that can camouflage you?**

**Lucy: Yup :p, I found it in my butlers closet, I think he went to the army when he didn't had his job now.**

**Strawberry Shortcake: Did you ask?**

**Lucy: Not at all, but he's cool with it, wyd?**

**Strawberry Shortcake: What is wyd?**

**Lucy: What you doin.**

**Strawberry Shortcake: Looking up the word wyd in google.**

**Lucy: I just told you what it was ****Erza.**

**Strawberry Shortcake: Oh...**

**Lucy: Yeah, so... Is anyone done yet?**

**Strawberry Shortcake: Yeah Natsu and Lisanna, and I think a couple of other football players, and all the people who participate in sports.**

**Lucy: Oh, I hear them coming! TTYL!**

**Strawberry Shortcake: What does that mean?**

**Lucy: look it up on the internet! BRB!**

**Strawberry Shortcake: What does that mean!?**

Lucy just chuckled,and put her phone on silent so no one can hear the sounds of the raging Erza, and the multiple times of spam she's giving Lucy. Lucy stared down, and saw a handful of people looking around, there was one more obstacle, and that was to dodge darts that has some type of chemical that makes you sleep. Then Lucy pressed a button, and in an instant, the darts start darting, and the only one left was Natsu and Lisanna. Lucy swiftly moved around the trees, and made a rustling sound you always hear in a horror, or cartoon when you hear something from a bush, and pops out a squirrel or something.

Then Lucy dropped down to the ground, and crouched looking like a bush.

"What the hell was that?" Lisanna says.

"I have no idea...Luce!?" Natsu yells, and then Lucy popped up, and Natsu and Lisanna screamed! "Its the swamp monster!"

"The fuck?" Lucy said, and removed the ghillie suit, showing her school uniform.

"Lucy/Luce!" Natsu and Lisanna said unison.

"Yo, care for some dodging?" Lucy said, as Natsu tried to snatch Lucy, but she jumped up over his head, and Lisanna was there next, about to hug her, but Lucy just slided away, and Lisanna hugged a tree stump.

"Ow!" Lisanna said, and got up, and rubbed her back, and dusted herself ", I will not lose!"

"Luce!" Natsu said, but she was already gone.

"Where did she go?" Lisanna asks.

"Over there!" Natsu points Lucy in the distance running, where everyone can see her, and a crowd went cheering on. Natsu and Lisanna chased after Lucy, and they went back to the stage, with Lucy at the top holding the microphone.

"How is everyone?" Lucy said through the microphone so everyone can hear, and everyone yelled "Good!"

"Well, I think this obstacle course was pretty fun, but you guys just can't hate me being with Natsu, and Natsu being with me, you have to learn how to respect it, so I'm saying it once more. Natsu is my boyfriend, its official, and Lisanna your a great friend! And so please leave us alone! But if Natsu does break my heart, you can go ahead and beat him up, its the best revenge a girl can ever had, and I'll be free!" Lucy said laughing, and Natsu sighed, and got up to the stage with her.

"Hear that everyone! Lucy is my girlfriend, so no more objections!" Natsu said, and put his hand around Lucy's waist.

"Awwww..." the other half of the audience moaned, and the other half said "Fuuuuuuuck!"

"Lucy!" Lisanna said, and pushed Natsu away, and hugged the blonde.

"Lisanna, your my best friend, and you are the first female friend to have, and so your number one on my list of best friends," Lucy said, and hugged the silver head back.

"Where am I?" Natsu asks.

"Second place," Lucy said giving him a grin, and Natsu just pouted ", dude stop it, you look gay, you can be my Almighty best friend then."

"Okay, that's good enough!" Natsu said cheery, and everyone just sweat dropped about Natsu's change in emotions.

"Gaaaaaay!" Gray yelled.

"Shut up! But you can still be my DUFF Gray!" Lucy said back, as Lisanna released her from her grasp.

"What the hell! I'm not ugly or fat! It should just be DF! Designated Friend!" Gray said back.

"Whatever! If I get drunk next time, then you can be my DD!" Lucy said back.

"Who says you can drink?! And it should be you who will be the DD, I'll be the one who's gonna party up all night!" Gray said.

"Well who said you have high tolerance? Just be my designated driver, and I'll call it even since you called out 'Gaaaay' out loud," Lucy said.

"Agreed." Gray said, and they shook hands on it.

"Unless you want to get beaten up, just like those guys in the hospital," Lucy said, tightening the grip, and Gray maid a hurtful sounds ", well see you around 'Duff.'"

"I told you not to call me DUFF!" Gray yelled.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _**Weeeell That's all, I never watched The DUFF, but it looks really good to watch, and so Imma watch it later, but the trailer was just hilarious, and so I use some in this chapter!**_

_**As always if liked or loved, please give me a review on some of your favorite movies, or add in favs, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! - =^w^= Moi!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lol, I feel like its time to go to dates, with Lucy and Natsu, while certain people stalk them, and so hopefully this would be a good chapter!**_

* * *

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said catching up to a specific blonde who was walking with Levy and Erza.

"Oh hey Natsu!" Lucy waved, and Natsu hugged the blonde from behind, and twirled her around, which made Lucy squeal a little causing some people to notice to say "Awwww!"

"Relationship goals right here, stop rubbing it in Lu-chan!" Levy says playfully smacking Lucy's arm.

"Well then go find Gajeel and confess," Lucy suggested which made the bluenette blush scarlet red ",Thought so."

"Oh shut it, how about Erza?" Levy says.

"Hey this is about Levy not me!" Erza said.

"Well it is now, how are things with Jellal going," Lucy says, making Erza blush the same color as her hair.

"Luce I think you teased them enough," Natsu said, and put his chin on top of Lucy's head.

"Says the one who teases more people than Adolf Hitler killed Jews," Lucy compared.

"Hey, that is not good to compare to me, Hitler is worse than me, and at least I tease, and not kill," Natsu stated.

"When did you become so smart?" Lucy asks.

"Your brushing off on me thats why," Natsu muttered.

"Okay stop with the sappy stuff, and you two lovebirds just get a room," Gray said joining the conversation.

"Oi, sup DUFF," Lucy greeted.

"Didn't I already told you to stop calling me that last week!" Gray exclaimed.

"Then tell who's your secret girl friend then!" Lucy says.

"No!"

"Well then, I guess you really like me to call you DUFF, I feel so special," Lucy saying the last words sarcastically.

"Still not a no," Gray said.

"Oh yeah Lucy, you want to go to my parents house over the weekend, then go to my villa?" Natsu asks Lucy, which made her blush, and in the background Lisanna was hiding with binoculars covering her eyes.

"S-sure... But where's the villa?" Lucy asks blushing.

"Tenrou Island," Natsu replies.

"No way mine is there too!" Lucy says.

"So is it a date?" Natsu asks Lucy making her even blush, she bit the bottom part of her lip, and nodded, and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Okay guys stop with the sappy stuff!" Gray said barging in.

"Bd timing dude," Natsu said.

"I can't help it, I mean, Natsu, your like huge dude and player!" Gray said.

"Deal with it!" Lucy said and smacked Gray on the chest.

"Lisanna?" Erza said, startling Lisanna a bit.

"Uh...Hi E-E-Erza..." Lisanna greeted awkwardly.

"Are you stalking Natsu and Lucy?" Erza asks suspiciously.

"What? Of course not!" Lisanna lied.

"Hm...Okay, but get ready, class is about to start in five minutes, take care!" Erza said, and waved off to the silver headed girl who sighed in relief.

* * *

"Hi Mrs. and Mr. Dragneel," Lucy bowed.

"Oh please just call me mom! Didn't I already told you that!" Grandeeney says smiling down at the blonde and giving her a tight hug.

"Mom, your gonna scare her away," Natsu says finishing putting bags in the car.

"Well I'm just glad that you guys are together, and have fun in Tenrou! Be safe!" Grandeeney says, and Lucy and Natsu nodded as they both entered the red vehicle.

"I'm not surprised at all that you have a red Ferrari, clearly you have never heard of a Maserati!" Lucy exclaimed as Natsu started the engine, and drove off.

"You are so predictable, ever heard of Audi?" Natsu asks.

"Ever heard of Aston Martini?" Lucy tells him, and stays quiet.

"I surrender," He says.

"Ha! Aston Martini beats all!" Lucy says.

"It depends on people's style!" Natsu shots back.

"True, do you have one though?" Lucy asks Natsu.

"What? An Aston Martini, fuck yeah," Natsu relies cockily.

"Which one?" Lucy asks.

"James Bond," Natsu replies.

"Of course," Lucy said.

"You?" Natsu asks.

"Well I have Vanquish, and One 77," Lucy said back.

"Any other cars?" Natsu asks.

"Porsche," Lucy replies.

"Yeah me too, which one?" He asks.

"Spyder," Lucy replies.

"Me too," Natsu said back smirking.

"Okay, how about some middle class sports cars, like you know chevrolet, dodge, and all that?" Lucy suggested.

"Definitely a Chevy Camaro," Natsu said smirking.

"Mine would be the corvette," I said back.

"Really a middle class can have that?" He asks me.

"Rent," I reply back.

"If it was Dodge, I'll pick maybe... Charger," Natsu says.

"Good choice, me too," Lucy says.

"How about some Toyota luxury sports car?" Natsu asks.

"Like Lexus?" Lucy says, and Natsu nodded ",Easy."

"LFA," They both said at the same time.

"I'm glad that your my girlfriend," Natsu says smiling cheekily, and and took Lucy's hand.

"Why is that?" Lucy ask.

"Because most of the girls I dated won't stop yapping about clothes, and nail polish, but you, your different," Natsu says.

"Aw, how cliche, but sweet," Lucy says, and gave Natsu a peck on a cheek ", by the way my dad want to meet you."

"What?!" Natsu says.

"Yeah..." Lucy sigh's.

"He say if he never met you, I'll have to break up with you," Lucy says sighing.

"Is he mean?" Natsu asks.

"I think you'll like him, he's sort of sporty sometimes, just say a good comment from his favorite football team when he talks about football," Lucy says.

"Whats his favorite football team?" Natsu asks.

"Actually its two, Cow Boys, and 49ers," Lucy sighs.

"What!?Cow Girls, and the Forty-whiners!?" Natsu says in disbelief.

"Ay shut up, they're better than those Patriots! Which I don't understand why they're called that when the Americans are the patriots!?" Lucy says.

"Actually I have to agree, they're from England, well Tom Brady is from California to be exact, but I mean the name," Natsu says.

"Do they consider themselves as Patriots or something?" Lucy asks.

"Idk," Natsu says back.

"Sea Hawks are still way better, at least the don't cheat," Lucy said back.

"But if they did deflated the ball then both of them could have thrown it well!" Natsu shot back.

"But if the Colts won, SeaHawks could have demolished them!" Lucy says.

"Exactly!" Natsu exclaims.

"Then SeaHawks could had won second time in a row!" Lucy said back.

"There's something we disagree on that's pulling us from being a power couple," Natsu says.

"What the hell, how are we even a power couple?" Lucy asks.

"I have no idea but people were saying that we're a power couple, but anyways back to what I was saying, we both disagree on a NFL football team, at least we have some agreements on college footballs, please," Natsu says, as he went up the highway.

"I heard Tyren Jones from Alabama football team was arrested for pot charge," Lucy said.

"I mean teams, not news, but that was kinda unexpected of him to do," Natsu says.

"College equals frat boys/jocks, learn that," Lucy advised.

"Just tell me your favorite college football team!" Natsu says.

"Ohio," Lucy says.

"Is it because they won?" Natsu asks.

"Maybe, just kidding, but they did great," Lucy said.

"Mines Kansas," Natsu says.

"Wow, I think I have a perfect person for you to meet," Lucy said.

"Who?" Natsu asks.

"Surprise," Lucy said.

"Hockey?" Natsu asks.

"Easy, Ducks," Lucy said.

"Pft, LA Kings," Natsu said.

"Is it because they won the Stanley Cup last year, and my team got there's on 2007?" Lucy asks.

"Nope, family stuff, my uncle is one of the players there," Natsu said.

"Wow," Lucy said.

"Baseball?" Lucy asks.

"Baseballs wack!" Natsu says.

"STFU to you dude, you're Japanese and you don't like baseball?!" Lucy said hitting him on the back of his head.

"Ow- Okay, mine is Dodgers!" Natsu says.

"Angels...We have no sports team we can agree on, this is impossible, at least you go for Japan Soccer League," Lucy says.

"Yes," Natsu says.

"Finally! Out of all soccer is the only one!" Lucy says.

"Golf?" Natsu asks.

"Get out of here," Lucy says.

"Can't I'm driving," Natsu smirked, and Lucy stuck out her tongue ", very mature."

"But you love it," Lucy chuckled, as there fingers intertwined.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay not the date yet, but I hope it will be on the next chappy. And I thought maybe the should have a little chat about some sports team, and some of these are my favorites._**

**_Love and Peace, don't forget to leave a review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Oh meh gawd! Chapter ten! I'm squealing right now! And so the date shall begin!**_

* * *

"Wow it hasn't changed at all," Lucy says in amazement after a long time of not visiting.

"I know right, come on my villa's this way," Natsu says, and Lucy followed, her suitcase following.

"Eh- my villa is up in the hills," Lucy says.

"Mine has a great view of the beach, to be exact, its the backyard," Natsu says as Lucy scoffed.

"Yeah and so does my Grandpa," Lucy says.

"Duh?" Natsu says.

"Shut up, football season is almost over, what are you gonna do?" Lucy asks.

" We have our last game with Blue Pegasus , and that's it right?" Natsu says.

"Yup," Lucy says.

"Probably get ready for baseball season," Natsu says.

"Hold up there big guy," Lucy says.

"Your like 6'3," Lucy says.

"You're exaggerating, I'm 6'1," Natsu says.

"So?" Lucy asks.

"I can pitch," Natsu says.

"Not many Japanese boys are like you, Natsu, you sure you hit a ball that would probably be lower?" Lucy asks.

"Fine I won't," Natsu says as they came to a stop in front of a huge mansion.

"Good, we'll be doing hockey instead," Lucy says.

"Ha, yeah right!" Natsu says taking out a house key, and opening the double doors, and they went inside.

"Nice," Lucy complimented.

"Your room is upstairs fourth door in second hallway, unless you want to sleep with me?" Natsu asks with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll pass, we just dated," Lucy says as she went up stairs, and went to her room as quickly as she can, and noticed it was Natsu's room, and she heated up "Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu quickly came over to the room with a grin "Yes?"

"The fuck!?" Lucy says, and he chuckles.

"Okay, okay, you can go to the room across from mine," Natsu laughs, and Lucy huffed, and strode over to the other room, locking it shut. She looked out the open window, and took a quick view of the ocean, and smiled.

"Natsu can we go to your so called backyard, so I can have fun!?" Lucy yells through the door, with him replying back with a yes. Lucy quickly remove her clothes and undergarments, and put on a black bikini, and an oversized crochet dress. She put on a pair of beaded beach sandals. A beach bag plopped a bottle of sunscreen, towel, camera, and her phone.

"Ready?" Natsu asks through the door, and Lucy unlocked her door, and opened it.

"Yup," Lucy smirks, and Natsu just wore swim trunks, but his tone bare chest, and abs make him look like a beach model, and so does Lucy.

"You look hot by the way," Natsu says taking Lucy's hand.

"Yup, now about the date..."

* * *

"You considered hiking through rocky areas a date Natsu?" Lucy asks as she leaps over a huge gap.

"Yup," Natus chuckles, and took Lucy's hand.

"Not only am I not wearing the right shoes, and you barefoot, will we survive?" Lucy asks.

"We're football players Luce, and I'm strong," Natsu boasted flexing his muscles.

"Okay, I get it show off," Lucy mumbles.

"We're almost there by the way," Natsu says.

"Yay!" Lucy says, and then almost tripped ", no one saw that!"

"Yeah sure, but nice ass by the way," Natsu grins, and Lucy playfully smacked his chest.

"Whatever," Lucy muttered.

"Oh but you love it, and here we are," Natsu says, and Lucy took a deep breath, and looked at the view, they were up a cliff, facing over to the beach.

"Can we jump?" Lucy asks as she looked down and saw waves clashing down the cliff.

"Sure, as long as none of us drowns, or get hits by the rocks," Natsu says, and Lucy chuckled, and took out her phone, and took a picture of it, and then with her camera. Lastly she went over Natsu, and they took a picture together, kissing.

Lucy put her phone away, and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck.

"Thanks for bringing me here Natsu," Lucy says and hugged him, and he immediately put his arms around her waist, and Lucy rested her forehead, and they were like this for a moment, in the distance a camera click would be heard, Gray behind a certain silver haired girl.

"Uh... Lisanna why are we here again?" Gray asks.

"Uh, can't you see?" Lisanna asks and pointed over to Natsu and Lucy full on making out.

"Uh, can't you see? Gross," Gray mocked back.

"Shut up, its my job if Lucy cries, she would be running to me, and we'll have babies- uh I mean we'll be having girl talk..." Lisanna gushed.

"Juvia's here!" a bluenette says running over to Gray.

"Juvia!" Gray says and scooped up the girl, and kissed her.

"Yeah, and you said Natsu and Lucy kissing gross, you're the one to talk," Lisanna scoffed.

"If its me and Juvia, its not, with them, no," Gray says as he wrapped his arm around Juvia's waist.

"Lisanna-sama are you stalking Natsu-sama and Lucy-sama again?" Juvia asks.

"Uh... No," Lisanna said putting the binoculars away.

"Oh, then we should eat! I saw a great place to go!" Juvia said, and Lisanna had to agree, and followed the couple. Back to Natsu and Lucy.

Lucy ruffling Natsu's soft salmon hair, her legs wrapped around Natsu's waist, with Natsu's support. Natsu licks Lucy's bottom lip for another entrance, and she opens, and he explores her mouth once more, Lucy let out a soft groan. Natsu smirked, as their tongues roams each other mouths.

Natsu then sucked on Lucy's tongue, and Lucy let out a moan, and Natsu went to her neck, and started on trailing sloppy kisses down her neck up to her collar bone. Lucy moaned, and pushed away Natsu as soon as she knew that here will be consequences if her father saw a hickey that will be nicely vivid.

"You'll have to wait until my dad's permission first before you can make some hickey's there Natsu," Lucy said smirking.

"Then I can't wait to meet him, ready to jump?" Natsu asks Lucy as they both looked over to the edge of the cliff.

"Sure," Lucy said and took off the crochet dress, and took Natsu's hand, and jumped.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy groans, and rolls over the couch, and she fell on the floor.

"Yes Lucy?" Natsu asks.

"Dinner?" Lucy asks.

"Where?" Natsu asks.

"My villa, mine all stocked up, my dad texted me about it," Lucy says.

"But isn't far, we could just go to a restaurant," Natsu said.

"My dad's insisting," Lucy said.

"If he insists, then I guess I can't pass the offer, we are gonna leave tomorrow either way," Natsu says.

"Great, get ready!" Lucy said, and went up to her room.

* * *

_**A/N: I know short chapter, sorry, not lying, I just don't have much time, and I need some reviews guys.**_

_**Love and Peace! Cause' Trigun is awesome, leave a review, and Moi!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**OMG! Guys we are in chapter eleven! Yay! So happy! Yeah, I'm exited over having eleven chapters, weird, but its okay!**_

* * *

"Lucy!" A certain aged man said in front of the villa said, and Lucy smiled and ran up to the man.

"Dad!" I said, and Natsu stiffened.

"Is this the fellow you were talking about?" Jude asks.

"Yeah Papa," Lucy replied, and Natsu took a gulp.

"Don't be shy, come," Jude said, and Natsu slowly went up the stairs, and finally got close to the father and daughter.

"Hi ," Natsu said bowed, and Lucy giggled.

"Just call me uncle," Jude said.

"Yeah Natsu," Lucy giggled.

"Okay, Mr-He- Unlce," Natsu said embarrassingly.

"How charming Lucy," Jude said, and they both start laughing.

"I know I have chosen a wise one Papa," Lucy joked, and they went inside the house.

"So Natsu what are your plans in the future?" Jude asks as they enter the dining room.

"Football player sir," Natsu replies as he sat next down next to Lucy in the long dining table.

"Ah, just like you father... So how's Lucy with all the football, thing and academics?" Jude asks, and Lucy glared ta her father who just smiled at her.

"She's great, coach is planning is putting her on defense in our last game this is season, and her academics are good," Natsu said back sweating crazily.

"How come she can't play as receiver?" Jude asks.

"Dad..." Lucy whined "We talked about this, just because you played as receiver in high school doesn't I should be one too."

"So, your a great receiver though," Jude said as the maids placed down the food on their table.

"And so am I as a defense," Lucy said as she ate a cherry tomato.

"Okay enough about you, how about you son?" Jude asks.

"I play quarter back uncle," Natsu says.

"Just like your father, see Lucy, how come you can't be like me?" Jude asks.

"Well because I don't like being receiver because I get tackled the most like in middle school," Lucy said back.

"They were just cleats," Jude said back.

"On my back, and they hurt," Lucy said.

"Well you were the one who chose the position," Jude said back.

"No you did, and the rest of the season I always come home with marks all over my back," Lucy argued back.

"Okay, I get," Jude said, and turned his head towards Natsu who was just silently eating his food ", Natsu, what's your favorite football team?"

"Uh- Patriots sir..." Natsu said.

"Seriously?" Jude lauged.

"Uh... I also like the Cowboys uncle," Natsu said back quickly, and Jude smiles.

"Good, because at least we don't cheat," Jude said.

"I'm sorry, you guys were so close on winning, and you almost got to the Super Bowl," Natsu says, and Jude sighs.

"There's always next season," Jude says.

"Baseball season came up, so... Can I join?" Lucy asks Jude.

"Last time you did you hit the girls stomach because you threw too hard," Jude said.

"Sorry,I just forgot, I thought it was a football," Lucy defended.

"And so the answer is no, but you can be a cheerleader," Jude says.

"Your kidding me right? Cheerleader?" Lucy said in awe.

"Come on I'll play baseball for you, did it when I wanted to play a sport," Natsu tried.

"There you go!" Jude says "Problem solve, and you did some gymnastics before."

"I barely remember doing an aerial," Lucy mumbled.

"You just did one last week," Jude says, and Lucy sighed.

"Fine," Lucy said in defeat.

"Don't worry Luce, I won't disappoint you," Natsu grins, and so did Jude.

"Son," Jude said getting Natsu's attention ",you have my approval."

"Thank you uncle," Natsu smiles.

* * *

"Your dad is pretty laid back," Natsu said as they entered his villa.

"When your not pissing him off," Lucy answers, as she plopped on the couch and looked at the time ", ten thirty."

"And maybe we should go to sleep, we have a plane to catch tomorrow," Natsu says as she threw a pillow at Lucy.

"How many hours do we have left to have fun tomorrow?" Lucy asks.

"Just about three hours," Natsu replied.

"I found a pancake house here that only locals go too, and I'm telling you, its delicious," Lucy said.

"Alzack &amp; Bisca's?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah!" Lucy exclaimed and got off the couch.

"Surprised that you know that place, not many know," Natsu said.

"I've been long enough to know a great pancake house," Lucy boasted.

"Alzack &amp; Bisca's also have a pancake somewhere in Magnolia but I can't find it," Natsu said.

"They told you? Sometimes I think their lying about that pancake house," Lucy said shaking her head.

" True, but people who go there said its real, still think its untrue though," Natsu says back plopping himself on the couch.

"So baseball, eh?" Lucy asks.

"Please don't start, I did it because I was bored," Natsu says ", just another way to kill boredom, and time."

"What position were you?" Lucy asks.

"Batter and field," Natsu replies rolling over the couch.

"Nice, but I still don't want to be a cheerleader," Lucy said.

"You just agreed though, so..." Natsu smirks, and Lucy smacked him playfully on the chest "... I'll get to see you at a shorter skirt than the school uniform."

"Perv, I bet you always did that every game in football," Lucy guessed.

"True, I pretty dated every girl in the cheer leading squad in the football team," Natsu says.

"Oooh... My bf is a plaboy," Lucy smirks.

"How about you?" Natsu asks.

"I've had a couple boy friends not as much as you though," Lucy smirks.

"How many though?" Natsu asks smirking.

"Five, seven, that's all," Lucy shrugged.

"Decent amount," Natsu smirked.

"I only date when the right guy comes around, that's why I dated only single digits, unlike you," Lucy said.

"That hurt babe," Natsu said faking to be hurt.

"Don't worry, it'll heal," Lucy chuckled.

"It'll heal faster if you kiss me," Natsu suggested, and Lucy rolled her eyes ", so kiss?"

"Stop getting easy kisses from me," Lucy said pushing him.

"That made it worse, I can't even kiss my own girlfriend?" Natsu smirked ", now thats-"

Natsu got cut off when Lucy placed her warm lips on Natsu's.

"There," Lucy blushed as she got up.

"That didn't count!" Natsu says as Lucy went up the stairs.

"Yes it did!" Lucy yelled ", Good night!"

With that said Lucy closed her door and Natsu sighed, and smiled.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah not much in here, but please! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Based on the Mayweather and Pacquiao fight, I'm a huge Filo bitch so I go for Pacquiao ;).Also time skips to another week later since I haven't been updating in a while, and I guess I will get back on track with the schedule on 5/25, why so late? Because I have final exams for two weeks and I won't have time, and the past two weeks have been a wreck and so yeah. Anyways hopefully this would be a good chapter.**_

* * *

After the trip everything else has been okay, until Saturday hit. In Lucy's house, down at the basement, there is a certain room, that many of men know, it is the MAN CAVE!

"Place your bets everyone!" Lucy cheered as her friends waved money in their hands.

"Manny Pacquiao!" Natsu cheered.

"Nope! Its all about Mayweather!" Gray said back, and the rest of the group just glared at him.

"Manny Pacquiao!" the group said in unison.

"How much do you bet Gray?" Lucy asks.

"Five-hundred," Gray smirked as he handed the blonde the money.

"You Natsu?" Lucy asks.

"twenty-five cents," Natsu shrugs.

"What the fuck dude!?" Gray exclaimed "Cheap ass!"

"No, because I would be stupid to lose five hundred bucks when they lose so..." Natsu shrugs again.

"Fuck you all, you'll see, Pacquiao was cheating!" Gray said.

"Mayweather just doesn't want him to win!" Levy objects.

"Yeah!" Erza boomed.

"Okay, if Pacquiao wins, all of us will have to split the five hundred, and if Mayweather wins, we give the amount of cash we you think he deserves," Lucy explained.

"Im pretty sure the highest amount Gray will get is like ten to fifteen jewls," Levy calculated.

"Ha, even shrimp knows that Pacquiao is gonna win for sure!" Gajeel smirked.

"Well I bet all of you will cry when Pacquiao loses, losers," Gray smirked at his comeback.

"And you need to work on your comebacks,"Lucy says.

Moments later...

"Mayweather stop fucking hugging Manny!" Erza fumed, as the rest of them boomed.

"Wooh! Mayweather is taking the lead!" Gray cheered.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck!" Natsu groaned.

"Manny come on man!" Lucy cheered.

"Nothing will defeat the undefeated Floyd Mayweather!" Gray said proudly.

"Fuck you," Everyone muttered to Gray.

"Sorry, what can I say Floyd is unbeatable!" Gray exclaimed ",Sorry not sorry!"

"Fuck you!" Lucy yelled and tackled him into the ground ",What did I say about provoking me Fullbuster!?"

"Okay I'm sorry! Just don't break any of my bones!" Gray pleaded, as Lucy released her grasp.

"Just watch Fullbuster, I will break every single bone in your body, and you will never move in your life; ever," Lucy said hoarsely, with a stern glare.

"Fine! But if Mayweather wins, you can get me back with a rap contest!" Gray surrendered ", Unless you don't know how to rap back."

"Shut up, and be quite," Lucy said sternly.

**Minutes later, a sad sad sad sad sad sad sad sad sad sad sad sad sad thing happen when everyone in the internet where violently beating up each other, and sending hate comments to one and only Floyd Mayweather. You shall never mess with the Pacquiao fans; ever, or they will beat you up, or say worse things about you... But the videos are funny though! XD!**

"Mayweather won!" Gray said screaming like a fan boy, while the rest stayed silent, as a deadly aura surrounded them, and Gray stopped. And his eyes widened.

"You will get it," Erza's voice said like Satan.

"You will die," Lucy laughed evilly.

"Hey... Didn't we agree that we'll settle this with a rap battle?" Gray asks sweatingly but the rest of the group didn't listen.

"I will rip your arms apart, and feed it to the boars," Natsu said deadly.

"Yeah right Fire Breath-" That was the last words that came into Gray's mouth until they jumped on him, and beat him up.

"That felt great but not enough for me to process it," Lucy sighs as they watch the rest of the interview.

"Fuck you Mayweather, sure you did! You have a better relationship status to Manny than me!" Levy yelled "Booooo!"

"Okay, Gray," Lucy sighs looking at Gray who almost looks like he was about to pop, looked up, and his eyes in tears ", if you ever, ever,ever,ever,ever,ever, talk shit about the fight ever again, but you can, if you bet me in a rap battle."

Gray nods, and Lucy continued on ", We will settle this tomorrow, have a good rest, so you can have a beat down," The blonde says saying the last words like the spawn of Satan himself.

* * *

Sunday came, and Gray nervously hit the doorbell button on Lucy's house, or more like mansion. The two french doors opened, and Lucy's dad, Jude, glared a the onyx haired young man.

"Hello... Mr. Heart-" Gray was cut off by Jude's booming voice.

"Call me uncle, and you must be Lucy's friend who was rooting for Mayweather?" Jude says, as Lucy and Natsu immediately came down stairs and raced to the front door.

"Dad," Lucy whined glaring at her Dad, and Jude sighs.

"Okay, I'll let it go, but I want you to own him on the rap battle, see you next week sweetie!" Jude says kissing his daughter on her cheek and left the three alone.

"Your dad seems chill," Gray says, and came inside the house, closing the two french doors behind him.

"Unless you mess with him," Lucy sighs.

"Why do you always say that?" Natsu asks gesturing a shrug.

"Because it is needed, he's not the man you think it is, but to change this nostalgic aura, let get this on," Lucy said fist bumping in the air as they entered the game room.

"This is my favorite place in your house," Natsu sighs as he melts into the comfy couch, and Lucy sat down next to him, and snuggled, while Gray looked stiff and sat down in a love seat.

"On!" Lucy says casually, and a a large tv came out of nowhere, and it startled Gray.

"WTF!?" Gray exclaimed.

"This is why this is my favorite part of the house," Natsu breaths, and cuddled with Lucy.

"The gang couldn't make it today so they said we could skype," Lucy shrugs and took the XBOX controller and put it on skyped, and a group chat was set up.

"Hey!" Levy's voice was heard, and soon she popped up, lining up with the rest of them.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Erza asks.

"Yeah, I can't wait till Gray gets owned!" Gajeel snorted.

"Are you ready Gray?" Lucy asks chuckling at her own words.

"Ready," Gray says confidently.

"But, I want one more agreement to this," Lucy orders.

"What is it?" Gray asks.

"You show who's your girlfriend," Lucy says, and Gray's eyes widened.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want that to happen," Gray said shaking his head.

"Why is that?" Lucy asks smirking.

"Because..." Gray said scratching the back of his trying to find an excuse until he surrendered in defeat "...Fine!"

"Yes! Finally!" Lucy said happily, and jolted up from the couch, and grabbed a microphone out of nowhere and tossed it to Gray ", kill the beat!"

Natsu heard the cue and suddenly music beats started plating, and they watched entertained, Lucy coughed, and began to rap.

"Gray, thinking he can rap, but he can't, he said I can even but I am, so if you got a problem then maybe you should call Floyd, unless he's too chicken and just give a cuddle, because I ain't," Lucy rapped, and everyone was 'ooooing.'

"Alright, alright, so what Pacquiao had his chances but he blew it, and he flew back to where he came from, so long, but it won't that wrong until he finally got his act together other than his mother," Gray said.

"Wow, your rhymes are just as lame as your name, I mean it's Gray, but it's not even close to Christian Grey, so to bad, maybe you can try again, when you finally had the guts to say that Floyd Mayweather is gay," Lucy said, and Gray nodded until he rapped something back.

"Mayweather isn't gay, but hey, it was a nice rap, but not good enough like a burrito wrap, to bad so sad, my rhymes aren't lame, my name may be Gray but I'm close as Christian Gray, so maybe next time you should try to rap in the best type of rhymes," Gray said, and Lucy chuckled before she starts.

"Watch it, keep them coming, it won't be so long until you ran out of what you said were called rhymes, the only thing good that comes from you is your sperm so don't be talking like shit in terms, because I got straight A's and you don't, I'm like a thesaurus never running out of synonyms and antonyms, and so maybe you should check who you're messing with little worm," Lucy gasped.

"Oooooooooh!" everyone said in unison.

"I mean seriously, Mayweather asks for a black referee, and all American judges, and we all know the whole world will be picking Manny, Mayweather is a chicken, and he cuddles better than a bear mommy, so long, for that rap song, and so now maybe you should figure that I won this battle don't need judges for this one because we all know I'm the champion!" Lucy said and dropped her microphone, and freezed.

"You just got owned!" Gajeel said jumping like a fangirl, shaking his webcam.

"Ohhhhh! Lucy just beat you up on a rap song!" Levy yelled.

"See what she did there!" Erza says doing the nae nae.

"My girlfriend just roasted you bro," Natsu smirked and swooped his arm around her waist. Lucy, having a huge smirk in her face, and kissed her boyfriend.

* * *

_**A/N: Finally Updated! WOOP WOOP! You have no idea how happy I am! Cause I only got my finals exams, and summer vacation! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**As always Love and Peace! Cause Trigun is effin awesome, leave an awesome review, spam me,and Moi!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Finally updating, fuck yeah! Lol *UNEDITED*_**

**_~X~_**

"Let's go Fairy Tail! Let's Go! Lets Go! Let's go Fairy Tail! Let's Go!"

The cheerleaders chanted, a Lucy awkwardly stares at them wearing a cheerleader uniform.

"Lucy?!" Lisanna squeales, and practically jumped on Lucy, and the whole squad heard them, and literally squealed.

"Omg! Lucy-sama!"

"Lucy- sama~~~"

Before they could continue, Lisanna blew her whistle.

"Listen up girls, Lucy is out new team mate, and hope you could be nice to her for her first day, and show her around our lovely locker room," Lisanna says gesturing a smile.

"Welcome to the squad Lucy-sama!" the whole entire squad says in unison, and bowed down.

"Ah, please, just call me Lucy!" Lucy says but no one listened, they just pushed her inside the locker rooms, and showed her her new locker, and a couple more uniforms, overall it wasn't as hectic as their greeting to her.

"How's it like to date Natsu?" one asks.

"Ah-" Before Lucy could answer another asks.

"Are you could with your cheers?"

"Oh, can you do a backflip, front flip?"

"Back handspring?"

"Front handspring?"

"Okay!" Lucy snapped ", Sorry for my sudden outburst, but slow down with the questions, I can't answer them all at the same time."

"Sorry," The mumbled, and looked down, just as they do that the whole baseball team comes out, and suddenly you could hear all of them squeal, including a couple more other students, who were waiting for them to practice.

Natsu, and Lucy found each others gazes, and smiled at each other, Natsu jogged towards Lucy, and swooped her into his arms, and Lucy squealed.

"N-Natsu! Let go of me!" Lucy squeales, and Natsu chuckles.

"Wait!" Natsu says, and kissed her on her forehead.

"Okay goodbye," I say chuckling, and pushed him away, and he jogged back to the diamond field.

"Okay girls lets do our stretches!" Lisanna yells, and we all start doing are stretches together.

After stretching they start themselves, by introducing themselves.

"My name is Bisca! Let's Go FTA!" She chanted pulling a fist in the air. Soon a long row of girls continued their intro, and lastly came in Lucy.

"Okay Lucy, put a lot of enthusiasm into this okay?" Lisanna informed the blonde who just sweatdropped.

"My name is Lucy, and DEFENSE!" Lucy yells as if she was in a football game, and the whole baseball team chuckled at the sight.

"Natsu! Your girlfriend is much more of a man than you," one of them commented, making Lucy pop a vein.

"Tell me about it," Natsu chuckled agreeing as another one pitched the ball, and the batter hit the ball, and flew up in the air, and it was on top of the cheerleading squad, the whole entire squad screamed and took out for cover except for Lucy, who caught the ball. And looked directly at the baseball team who just look at her in awe.

"I show you who's the man!" Lucy yells as she pitched the ball back to the third base catcher, taking the runner go out.

"Out!" the referee said, and I smirk.

Natsu looked at the blonde with a grin on his face.

"So..." Natsu chuckles.

"Your girl has an arm bro," said one of the players.

"Maybe that's why she plays football," Natsu jokes around.

"Ah, she's the famous female tackler, I heard that her throws can go real far, and that she's a good safety, not a good kicker though, but she is pretty fast," a blue haired man says walking towards Natsu.

"Jellal? Yo man I thought you were at the lacrosse team?" Natsu asks.

"I got kicked out since I guess I wasn't participating much, and so this was my second choice," Jellal chuckles.

"How do you know all these facts about her?" Natsu asks.

"Erza, she told me once she finally got her info," Jellal chuckles.

"Why can't you guys start dating already?" Natsu wonders.

"Well... Because I think she likes this other guy..." Jellal shrugs.

"Which is who?" Natsu asks.

"I don't know, she just told me he's an awesome guy but won't tell me his name, and we've been best friends since ever! And she tells me everything!" Jella say in frustration.

"Maybe that person is you, since she is not saying who she likes," Natsu says, shrugging as he saw the pitcher pitch another fastball.

"You think so?"

"Just a hunch."

"You're not helping!"Jellal says as the day went on.

"Okay, Lucy, you have to do a cart wheel, then a front handspring, and then finally do a front flip, landing on both feet, got it?" Lisanna orders Lucy who just sweatdrop and gulp.

"Ah sure," Lucy muttered, and she breaths in and out as everyone watches. She walks toward the center of field and did a quick run, and jump, and as requested by Lisanna she did her cartwheel, her front handspring, and her front flip flawlessly.

Figures, since Lucy is the sporty type, and can practically play any sport, but her heart is dedicated to football the most.

Everyone claps, but Lucy's bangs covered her eyes, as she walked back to the bleachers, everyone stares at her as she walked back to the locker rooms.

Everyone is wondering why she didn't come back, Natsu quickly asked the coach, to leave for a couple minutes and jogged to the girls locker room.

He hesitantly open the girls locker room, and found it empty, only finding sounds of someone changing.

"Luce?" Natsu asks, as she walks closer to the sound of rummaging clothes.

No response, Lucy just changed back to the school uniform, and shoved everything inside her sports backpack, she swings it over her shoulder, and takes her school back pack, and walked fastly out the door.

Looking straight forward, she didn't bother to look back at Natsu who was yelling at her, and rushing towards the blonde.

As Natsu finally caught up with Lucy's pace. He quickly went in front of her to stop her.

"Lucy, talk to me! Why did you leave like that?" Natsu asks holding Lucy's shoulder's. A tear streaming down her face.

"Nothing Natsu, just leave me alone to sulk," Lucy replied back.

"No! Lucy I'm your goddamn boyfriend, tell me!"

"I don't feel comfortable doing another sport other than football! When you met my dad and he told you about that time I was playing baseball once, it killed me! I know this is such a baby excuse but it's the truth! I'm stepping down from the cheerleading squad, and join back to Fiore's football team," Lucy explained, as more tears started to run down her face.

Natsu hugged her in comfort.

"Luce, you could of told me that in the first place, okay, I support you full on. No worries," Natsu said softly, as he caressed her soft blonde hair. She rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you Natsu, for always being there for me," Lucy and hugged him tighter.

"Always babe, but I should get back out there, coach is going to be pissed, okay?" Natsu asks and Lucy nods lightly and Natsu gave a quick peck on the lips to Lucy, and finally kissed her forehead.

"Bye," Lucy waved, and Natsu took off.

* * *

"Natsu! What happened! And why is your shirt all wet?" Lisanna asks.

"Luce..." Natsu panted heavily before he could continue on "... She said she's quitting because she's not comfortable of being a cheerleader, sorry."

"No, don't be, it's just she's amazing, and it just makes me wonder how she took football other than cheer?" Lisanna wonders.

"I know, but maybe I shouldn't tell until she okay onto opening up," Natsu says.

"Well okay, keep on practicing!" Lisanna said and waved off the pinkette.

* * *

**_A/N: Short, I know this is like around 1,200-1,300+ words. But anyways hopefully this was a good chappy._**

**_If liked give a review, add in favs, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! Love and Peace!- MOI!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry if I haven't updated in like a while now, but I had la****zy****, and also I had to go to graduation parties, yuppp. Anyways hopefully this will be a good chappy, and also this will be a Natsu POV!**_

_**~X~**_

_**Natsu POV:**_

_**Unedited**_

Chapter 14:

It has been a week since Lucy's breakdown.

I rarely see her anymore.

We never go out much like we use too.

A simple smile, a kiss on a cheek or lips, or a wave. Is the only thing I got.

She's been so transfixed in football lately.

After her breakdown, she immediately apologised to the cheer squad, returned her uniform, and walked away like nothing happened.

I barely even see her during lunch anymore.

She hangs out with all these jocks, and I wanna punch them in the face.

She keeps telling me its just for fun, and she'll sit next to me next week.

But today, she's nowhere to be found.

I waited every period. But nothing. Soon lunch came in, and I walked over to the table I usually sit at.

I saw worried looks from everyone.

"What's wrong?" I ask, and I heard Erza sighing.

"Lucy hasn't talked to us this whole week Natsu, and she's not here at all!" Erza exclaims.

"Yeah, Lu-chan didn't come to the library at all this week either, I was suppose to show her this book.." Levy said lowering her head.

"Bro, she was hanging out with the lacrosse team! What the hell!" Gray said.

"Okay, okay, okay, I get it!" I say, and they all stop.

"So what are you going to do hot shot?" asks Cana.

"I'll go to her house," I shrug, and they look at me as if I'm an alien ",What?"

"We're coming with you." they said in unison.

"Uh. No." I tell them.

"Fine but you know what we're going to do either way..." Lisanna shrugged.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Lis replied back.

"Dammit Lis!" I curse, and she giggled.

~X~

Okay deep breaths Natsu...

I drove up to the gates and saw guards, and they stop me.

"Name."

"N-Natsu D-Dragneel." I reply back nervously.

"Reason?"

"Lucy's my girlfriend," I say confidently. And they both look at each other, and they let me pass.

I sighed in relief and I parked my car in the front driveway, and I knock on their door.

One minute passed and her Dad opened the door.

"I knew you would come," he said, and sighed in relief, what's going on?

"Um... Sir what happened to Lucy?" I ask politely.

"Go to her room," he tells me his voice was low and sad.

I nod, and I quickly went up to Luce's room. I open her door...

...There I saw her... She had had tears streaming down her face, and her eyes didn't shine.

These tears weren't the ones you will have that'll make your eyes shine bright. They were cold and dry, her eyes are red but not puffy.

She looks dead, she looked pale, her lips were not the same pink lips I'll kiss, but instead they were just pale and dry.

When she heard me closing the door, she looked at me, and it's like something triggered, her eyes were back to normal.

She blinked a couple times, and she made a sympathetic smile.

"H-hi..." she croaked, I would of said hi back but I just wanted to be straight to the point.

"What's wrong? And what happened?" I ask her, and she sighs.

"This is the week when my mother died..." she says suddenly pity struck at me.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be it wasn't your fault, and I don't like pity often," she says as she wiped her tears.

"But why did you have to hang out with them?" I ask, and she made another sigh.

"Because I just wanted something to mask all the feelings, I just couldn't take it anymore... I guess I'm just like that," she mumbles low.

"You could've told us! We could've helped!" I say a little louder than I intended.

Her face turned into anger, and then she got up from her bed, and threw a pillow at me.

"Get out," she says coldly.

"What?"

"I said get out!" she yells louder showing no emotion, and she took me by the arm, and put me out of her room, and slammed her door shut, and she locked it.

I start knocking on the door, and soon I start pounding on it.

"Open the door Luce! Fucking open the door!" I yell through the door.

"Just fuck off Natsu! Leave me alone!" she keeps replying, and I just gave up, and left her their.

Driving back home my thoughts were clouded.

Why did I have to say that? Why am I such a dick? Her mother died this week! She had all the rights to do so.

I open the door of my house, and quickly went upstairs where I can be alone, and make all thoughts disappeared.

I sat in darkness, laying on my bed, and recapped everything over and over in my head.

Out of the blue, my phone rings.

I quickly declined, it and went back on my mourning.

But then it goes off on and on, and I gave up and finally answered.

"What!?"

"Woah just chill! There's a party at Mike's place, you going?"

"I'll think about, bye."

"Bye."

I sighed and got up from my bed, and fixed my appearance, and thought about the party.

A little drink won't hurt, it wouldn't at all.

**-X-**

I woke up, my head pounding, and I felt someone's arm around me.

I found myself naked, and a girl next to me.

My eyes widened, and quickly got up, and got my clothes that were scattered all over the floor, and dressed up.

I got downstairs, and found Gray passed out on the couch, along with other people.

I walk over to Gray and slapped.

"Ouch! What the hell!" Gray says jumping out of the couch.

"Good morning to you too Ice Brain, but how in the hell did I had sex!?" I exclaimed.

"Holy shit..." Gray eyes widened.

"Yeah, holy shit, now explain!" I demanded.

"Okay, okay, so there was this chic, and you were about to leave, but then she kept making you drink a shot, and when you did, you went all , you jumped from the roof of the house to the pool! And after you animal shit, you came upstairs with the same exact chic with a condom wrapper with you." Gray exclaimed and I sighed in relief.

"Good, because I don't having a baby," I said and sighed in relief.

"Bro, so many pictures took a picture of you last night making out with that chic, Lucy's going to flip," Gray says and showed me his phone, and showed me a picture of me making out with the same exact girl.

"Shit, shit, shit, Lucy's going to kill me," I say pacing back and forth.

"No, I think Erza is, Lucy's friend with the demon, those two will practically demolish you to the face of Earth," Gray corrected.

"Not helping!" I say.

"Yeah, well it was your fault for doing your fuck needs like you use too before, you disappoint me, even when I'm drunk I don't even fuck around like that," Gray says shaking his head.

"I was spiked dumbass!" I exclaim.

"Okay, okay, but how are you going to explain that to Lucy?" Gray asks, and now I'm dead.

"Fuck! Get in my car," I say, and he put his hands up in surrender, and we drove off back to my house.

Once we got there, my sister was the only one who was there, but she was probably still sleeping, so we slip into my bedroom.

"Here," I said, and tossed Gray clothes that he left before in my room.

"You still kept them?"

"Well you keep coming back," I retort.

"Shit dude you fucked up bad, like real bad," Gray says suddenly changing the subject.

"I know asshole!" I yell in distraught.

"You only dated her for like a couple of weeks, and you already fucked up twice!"

"I get it you asshole and let me think!" I yell again, and he finally quiets down.

"Look dude, I'm sorry, but Lucy's like my side chick, it's hard for me to see her like that," Gray apologises and made a brief sigh after.

"Shit," I mutter covering my face with my hands.

The silence had great tension, and I thought I will change because of her but I guess I thought wrong because now she's probably out of reach.

I take out my phone and try to contact her.

_Hello?_

I smile as, but fell into a frown until I got the next message.

_Ha! Got ya! Anyways please leave a message after the beep cause yeah!_

I groan, and laid down on my bed as I cover my eyes with my arm.

"Gray let me use your phone, she won't contact mine," I say, and then I felt a light weight bounce next to me.

Noticing that it was Gray's phone, I try to contact Lucy again, but it was the same exact voicemail. I sigh again as I toss Gray's phone back.

"Erza is going to fucking beat the crap out of me," I mutter.

"You got that right, Lisanna is going to start taking Lucy away from you too," Gray interjects, and I groan.

"You might get a piece of your own medicine Flame Brain, for all I know Lucy could change, and she would be all up in this house, and be like 'I don't need to men to keep me company, all I need are my bitches and hoes!'" Gray said imitating a fake girl voice, I wanted to put up a straight face, but I couldn't because that was pretty funny.

"Did you just try to impersonate sWooZie?" I ask him.

"Uh... Duh? Adande is like the shit," Gray says I laugh slightly ", come on man, don't sulk this up, just try to make it up to her by going to her place."

"No! Her Dad will beat the shit out of me!" I exclaim jolting out of my bed.

"Your fault for taking up that chicks offer," Gray shrugs.

"Shut up you gave me an invitation to go," I mock back.

"Well I didn't make you come did I!? Dude just chill!" Gray says.

"I know I do! BUt I can't okay! I don't want to lose her! But shit keeps on happening from 0 to a hundred to what do you want me to do!?" I yell.

"It's not what we want you to do, it's what you can do," he corrects.

"How the hell am I suppose to do that?" I ask.

"You answer for yourself, but just so you know, I'm not taking sides," he says, and with that said he left me at my room in confusion.

**-X-**

_**A/N: Just noticed how this went from 0 to 100 real quick, so tell me how you feel about Natsu's action? Anyways hopefully this was a good chapter!**_

_**If liked please give a review, add in favs, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! Love &amp; Peace! -Moi!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**I left you guys in such a cliffhanger it left me laughing for like five minutes. Anyways I'm updating now, so don't worry! Hopefully this will be a good chapter! **

**-X-**

**Lucy's POV**

Chapter 15:

I stared at the bright screen in front of me, and the tears started rolling.

No this is isn't true, no it's not, I'm dreaming.

"E-Erza this can't be true right? You're kidding right? Please tell me this is a joke," I croak out, but my three friends remained silent.

"Lisanna?! Cana!? Tell me this is a joke!" I say raising my voice louder, and they just stood there, still. Guilt and worriedness plastered their faces, and me, I was in the state of utter shock.

"I- I don't know what to say Lucy-sama..." Lisanna says, she too was obviously shocked, but she walked over next to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Lucy, do you want me to beat him?" Erza finally asks.

"No, you don't have too," I say shaking my head, though I already knew what to do.

"How about all four of go get a drink, it's a great way to cleanse this uneasy atmosphere," Cana suggested.

"No, I'm still only seventeen Cana, my Dad's going to flip more than what's happening right now," I say burying my face inside my hands.

"Lucy, just so the offer is still up for beating up Natsu-"

"Don't you even dare say his name," I spat in venom.

At this point all three of them are shocked of what tone I was using.

"I know what I'm going to do, it's funny how I thought this relationship will end up well," I say as I started to make an awkward chuckle.

"I thought I would get to trust that son of a bitch, but it was complete bull shit," I say finally standing up, and finally the three got what aura I had, and soon they all had a smug look on.

"That's right Lucy! Natsu ain't shit!" Cana yells, and we all started chuckling.

I look at myself in the mirror, and saw my eyes bloodshot red, nose puffy, my hair disheveled.

I quickly went to my bathroom to wash my face, and quickly brushed my hair out.

"So what are you going to do now Lucy-sama?" Lisanna asks sitting on my bed.

"Just like Cana says he ain't shit," I say shrugging.

"So you're going to school tomorrow?" Erza asks.

"Who says I wouldn't fuck yeah I will," I say proudly.

"What's your plan then?" Cana asks.

"Act like nothing ever happened," I say smirking ", until he goes and asks a certain question we all know he would ask."

"And once he does, what will you do then?" Erza asks.

"That's when I'll change," I say playing around with a manga.

"Change into what?" Lisanna asks.

"Something that he'll regret losing," I say getting close to Lisanna, as my lips touched her ear, sending her shivers down her spine.

-X-

I came to school.

Eyes were on me, probably heard what was going around, and gave me pity glances.

I just smiled at them, and kept walking.

The same things keep happening to me.

I date a guy, they cheat, I keep taking it lightly, and cheat on me again.

It hurts.

But I'm a quarter back of my girls team, and I'm aiming my inner QB.

I walked towards a bunch of jockeys, and smiled at them, as I fist bumped a couple.

"Hey Lucy, sorry about your boyfriend, I mean, damn that was such a dick move..." Bickslow tells me.

I shake my head.

"I have a plan, don't worry about it," I assure him,and walked from the group of large built men, to my friends.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy greeted and hugged, suddenly Levy was pushed from me, and I was engulfed by Lisanna.

"Lucy-sama," she cooed as she rubbed her cheeks against mine, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Lis- Stop!" I exclaim, then she kisses my cheeks, and walked away happily.

"Pink Hair," Erza informs me as I turn around, and found _him_.

Guilt flows through his body, as I stayed calmed and faked a smile.

Gray follows behind him, and hugs me.

"Sorry Lucy," he whispers to my ear, and releases me. I smiled back at him, it was small smile, then he ruuffles my hair, causing me pout.

"Hey, um- Luce?" can I talk to you for a moment?" the pinkette finally asks me.

"Sure," I say, and looked over my shoulder, with Erza mouthing 'Let me beat him up to a pulp.'

I walked with Natsu, who lead me to the football fields.

This is where it all started.

"Luce I'm sorry-"

"My name is Lucy, only my friends call me by nickname, unless you still want to be friends, that's fine with me," I say looking at him in the eye, trying my best not to cry.

"Luce- I mean Lucy, I'm sorry, I was spiked and I-"

"I what? You fucked a girl! Natsu spiked or not, you should've restraint yourself from the person who definitely had more fun fucking with, Natsu do you know how much it hurts?!" I exclaim, standing up.

"Luce, I know-"

"Shut up Natsu, you know if you wanted to break up in the first pace you could've of asked, if you wanted nothing of me you could've of asked, and what? Couldn't wait to fuck me, so you take matters in your own hands by fucking someone else," I spat in venom.

"Lucy, I'm sorry," he says, and kissed me, anger and pitiful sorrows came flushing through, and then I snapped, and slapped him straight in the face.

"Natsu, I still want to be friends, but in the end, you have no chance what so ever on getting me back, this might be the worst decision I could make, and the best, but I'm going to tell you one time Dragneel, prove yourself, and you got luck coming in your way," I finally say and walked off.

In the end love is invalid.

THE END.

_**-X-**_

_**Hahaha, jk jk jk, it's not the end, I will probably make a sequel though, huh? I bet most of you hate me now, but really, I hate it when the guy has to take the girl back and they live happily ever after. This was a short story, but I'm going to type it and say: "I don't go for cliche's."**_

_**Long stories, short stories, medium well done stories, most of them end up as a happy ending.**_

_**Now why am I ending the story and making a sequel?**_

_**Because if I continue any longer, the next three chapters will be Natsu fighting for love back, and that's a load of bullshit, I read too many stories like that. And no new conflict will happen, I hate extra fillers.**_

_**But anyways, did you ever catch what Lucy says? That's right quoting from the last paragraph 'I'm going to tell you one time Dragneel, prove yourself, and you got luck coming in your way.'**_

_**It's not love related, it's football related.**_

_**The first part where Lucy says that she's finding her inner QB, that means she's aiming back for state champs, meaning-**_

_**Yeah no spoiler alerts, just hints, anyways leave a review, add in favs, and follow this story!**_

_**Anyways I'm going to be a hypocrite and say that there will be chasing love in the sequel, but more than that.**_

_**MOI-MASTER!**_


End file.
